Bella, Volturi Princess
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Set during New Moon. Edward left. Bella is captured by the Volturi. Now with an amazing power, to take other peoples, she is like a queen and a very important guard. But When she is assined the job of getting Alice's power life turnes upside down. Complet
1. Fire

_AN: Heres my new story. I own nothing apart from the plot. Enjoy!_

**FIRE**

And then there was fire...

It replaced everything else in my mind, slowly furling it's wings and spreading throuout my body. It's edges felt like blades that slashed the inside of my chest. It made my legs and arms writhe in pain. The inner fire pulsed in my veins making my blood boil. It caressed my neck and scortched the tips of my fingers and toes. All i could hear was the fast beating of my frantic heart and the blood ponding in my head making me confused and angry. The fire filled my visiuon creating a dark red haze - the color of blood. My body couldn't take it anymore so it shook violently creating a seizeur. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as hard as i could. My lungs were protesting but it didn't matter.

Then, the pain started to dull. The fiery pells dwindeling down until they existed no more. The pain only remained in my dry throat and my no longer beating herat.

My deep red eyes flew open and i remembered...

* * *

_21 weeks ago_

* * *

My tears flooded down my face as i ran to the woods. The shelter of the canopy made me feel less alone...but it was impossible for anyone to feel more alone then i was. Why? Why did he leave me. He was my all, my everything.

I fell down by a tree, scraping my hands on it's rough bark. The blood seeped beetween my fingers. I swore silently as i cryed. Yesterday was the worst birthday ever. I rubbed annoyingly on the stitches from where the glass had cut me.

I was so clumsy, no wonder Edward and the rest had gone running. Slowly, with the tears gently tracing my cheek, i closed my heavy eyelids and fell asleep.

* * *

_4 weeks ago_

* * *

"Jacob!" I screamed playfully as he tickled me senceless. I was bursting with laughter, my whole body was shaking, as was my best friend and only companion, Jacob's, larger body. A week ago i realised that Jacob was the only one who dulled the pain of _him... _and evan a few days ago, i realised that he was a werewolf. Honestly, what is with me?

I gasped for breath as he stopped attacking me. He smiled amused, his carefree attitude made me envy him. Him and all the rest of the pack. I looked at my watch.

"Oooh, i got to get back! Charlie will be home soon and i gotta feed him. Do you mind if you hide the motorbike in your garage so he doesn't murder me?" I hastily picked up the keys to my dying Chevy truck and stood, dusting the sand off my cheacked shirt and black jeans. Jacob stood too, sheilding his eyes from the blazing sun.

"Okay. If Billy askes, i'll tell him that they are Embrys." He smiled and gave me a parting hug.

I was amazed. Jacob literally just picked up my Red Honda moterbike and his Black Harley without breaking a sweat. The super strength was normal activity for the most but in Jacob? It kinda creeped me out.

* * *

YES! My Chevy didn't die on the way back home. I tryed to open the door but it was locked. Obviously Charlie was working late. I got out the keys and sucsesfully turned the handel. Walking up the stairs i suddenly felt strange. A near presence made me shivver. But i shrugged it off knowing that it was my mind playing tricks on me.

As i entered my room, i felt the door shut behind me. Scared i spun around and my eyes focused on three figures in the dark. Caius, Demetri and Felix. I felt my body stiffen. Why were members of the Volturi here in my room?

"Hello Bella." Caius said, looking rather bored.

"W-w-why...?" I stuttered, the fear enclosing around me.

"We came to check up on you!" Felixes face was set as if something amused him.

"Still human? Well, that wont do at all now, will it." Caius' voice was mocking. "Why, pray tell, have the Cullens not decsided to change you?"

I winced with pain. Hearing that name made me angry. CAIUS made me angry. He and the guard allready knew why but they still tormented me. "They are not here anymore, Caius." I knew why they were here. They were here toi see if i was still human to see if i would be killed. Turnes out i would be. It was ironic that Edward left to save me, and saveing me led to my death. I mentally laughed, bitterly. "Fine...Kill me, but make it quick."

Demetri's eyebrows raised. Felix, looked skeptical. And Caius had the downright nerve to laugh.

"Now, why would we kill you? Your ability to block mind powers, even as a human, shows potential. We are offering you a job as part of the Volturi guard. If you decline, only then will we be forced to kill you."

I knew i had no option.

* * *

_1 week ago, Italy_

* * *

And then, there was fire...


	2. Power

_AN: Ooooh yeah, please review. I'm sukky at descriptions...  
_

**Power**

I opened her eyes. I was in a large four poster bed with sun streaming in through an open window. I looked down at my new curvy body and noticed i was wearing a short, black satin camisole dress that made me expect a blush to come on - it didn't. It was weird looking through the eyes of a vampire for the first time. Everything was sharper, more defined. The smell was glorius. It was summer flowers on a hot day. The senses danced around my head making me feel slightly dizzy.

"I see you're awake then." Came a farmilliar male voice.

I noticed that by her bed were several faces i knew. Aro, Marcus and Caius stood at the front and behind them were Demetri and Felix who both looked amused again, The tall beautiful Heidi, Alec and Jane (the witch twins) and four boys whom she did not know and a brunette that was obviously Chelsea - The shield. They all looked either annoyed or interested.

"Imortalitys working well for you." Felix shared a glance with Demitri and nudged him, grinning. I was slightly suprised at this but was glad to see a large mirror on the other wall. I looked into it and was shocked.

The woman in the reflection was not me. Her hair was now a deep red, unlike my burgandy brown. Her skin was smooth and the color was not unlike that of snow. Her features were more defined then mine. Her body... I could understand Felixes reaction. I would not believe that this girl in the mirror was me. Especially because of her eyes. It was somehow strange. Most of the vampires i knew had shocking red or topaz-gold eyes. Not this rich, blood colored swirl of shades ranging from dark brown to luxury scarlet.

I felt confused. Wasn't i only suppost to be thirsty and feel nothing else apart from the burning pain down my throat. I could feel the flame lingering there but i didn't really care about it.

Aro stepped forward. "Welcome to the Volturi. Before we do the formal introduction i would like to see..." He held his hand out. "Since you are now closer to our kind i was wondering whether my power would work." I hesitated. He would know every little thought i shared with Edward. Every touch...every kiss. I finally decided that it didn't matter. I held out my right hand and felt it clasped by Aro's.

Pain. A sharp current passed from Aro's hand to my own and traveled across my body like an electric shock. I tryed not to scream. Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped. I heard something. Several Voices in the back of my mind. Images i wished i hadn't seen. I let go of Aro's hand and they stopped. I looked, totally scared out of my mind, at my right hand.

"What was that?" My voice sounded like trickling water. It sounded nice although totally scared.

Aro looked thoughtfully. "Jane? Is it you?"

Jane responded annoyingly. "No! My power isn't working, like usual." Alec comforted his sister.

"I-i heard something. After the shock."

"Like what?" Felix asked.

"I'm not too sure. They all clashed together."

Aro looked thoughtful. "Take my hand again."

I did so. No volt carried through my body now but the sound returned.

_...I Wonder...Where's Alec...Kill him...I am so thirsty...Ahh, poor Edward..._

I dropped his hand, shocked at hearing Edwards name. I remembered visions from each different idea. Where these thoughts? Aro's thoughts? Thats impossible!

"What did you hear?" Marcus asked impatiently.

"Lots of things. Something about Asking for Alec, then it changed and...thirst...and something about Edward." I looked confused at Aro. He seemed to be deep in thought. He then made a descision. "Take my hand again."

This time there was a specific thought that stuck up in front.

_Can you hear this Bella? _

"Yes" i answered automatically. To my surprise, Aro beamed.

"She seems to have inherited my power!"

Jane hissed disgustedly. Murmurs erupted in the throng of the guard.

"I don't believe it!" Snapped Jane angrily.

"Then hold her hand and let her show you herself." The sentence was an invite but Jane knew she had no choice in the matter. She gingerly held out her small hand. After Aro nodded at me, i took it in mine.

The same jolt coursed itself through my body, running through my veins. I screamed again.

"WHAT IS THAT?" I gasped.

Then Demetri laughed. It shook me and made me see red. I gave him a death glare and as i did i felt like hurting him for embarrassing me. It wasn't my fault. Suddenly Demetri fell to his knees writhing in pain.

"Wait, that wasn't me..." Jane looked dumbfounded.

A shocked silence.

"Interesting..." Said Marcus.

"Such a great Power."

"Inheriting powers of other vampires..."

This was news for me. I was shocked. Quick and low mutterings erupted again throughout the guard.

"Yes." Said Felix, looking directly at me. "Veeerrry interesting."

I couldn't place his expression - but it kinda freaked me out...


	3. Consumation

_AN: DEDICATION TO ANY REVIEWERS WITH HELPFUL COMMENTS  
_

**Consumation**

* * *

_1 month later _

* * *

"Listen, Felix. You don't have to explain yourself." I said as we ran through the forest. The floor barley touched my bare feet. I was wearing my favorite hunting clothes. A pair of black jeans and a simple kahki top with a green leather jacket.

I was hunting in a hot forest in north italy. It was the only place i could hunt without going accross the border. The others did not approve much of my diet. The idea of human blood repulsed me to no end and gave a lecture to Aro and some of the guard about how discusting it was to kill people with loved ones and a life that they would much prefer living. Because of me, and i can be very persuasive sometimes, members of the guard including some ones who i didn't know very well like Santiago and Renata who wern't too pleased with the idea of eating people either but some of the guard who i did know were converting diets aswell like Marcus and Alec and they were ajusting rather well. Most other members had tried aswell but had found it less appealing.

But who surprised me most was Felix. He was trying and ever since i gave the lecture he has been hunting animals aswell. He finds it displeasing and fustraiting that it doesn't soothe the thirst or give much pleasure but he hasn't given up. He was my usual hunting partner. Aro hadn't felt comportable enough with my adjustments to let me go anywhere alone. He is scared of losing my power in case i run away to find the Cullens.

"Look. I know that it was difficult." Felix had just caught the sent of some unlucky travelers. He had started to hunt them until i used the power i accidentally accuired off Alec to stop him until they had passed. I had accidentally accuired Chelsea's power of physical shielding, Afton's power of projecting images, Marcus' relationship sence, Demitri's mind sence and the witch twins. All the powers were hard to control inside my head but i was learning fast. Aro senced my discomport so he told everyone to avoid skin contact with me until i could grasp controling them. Strangest power of all was Heidi's. It wasn't a power as such but i had accuired it through contact so it must be. It was a subtle seductivity that generally persuaided people to see my point of view. That was easy to control. Most of the time i was unaware that i was doing it.

"It's just so hard..." Felix trailed off.

I smiled encouragingly at him. He was becoming one of my best friends here. Heidi was good with my closet only but was nice to talk to on occasions (relating to fashion and boys only. No problem with the last part.)

"Come on. I'll go find s some large deer." I smelt some almost instantly.

"Theres six, north east, by a watering hole."

"Really?" Asked Felix. "I got eight."

"Four each?"

"Nah, lets have a little competition."

"Your on!"

* * *

"No fair." Felix said. "I took it down first. Just because you killed it doesn't make it a point."

"Okay fine." I had just won. 5:3 but i let Felix have one of mine that we both had a go at. I beat him fair and square but Felix was despeartly trying to swindle a few points. "Call it a draw?"

Felix sounded shocked when he responded with "NO WAY! Re-match next time."

We walked and talked rythmaticly along the dark and damp tunnel. Mainly about a car that Aro, Cauis and Marcus had bought me. A 2007 Jeep Wrangler, metalic lime green. It was my current mode of transport to and from hunting grounds.

( cheack it out here. _/images/2007-jeep-wrangler-4drs.jpg_ )

As we walked into a bright room and said hello to Gienna at the desk, we walked through two large doors and continued until we reached the meeting room.

"Ah, welcome! Bella, Felix. Please take a seat." Marcus gestured to two seats near the head of the table. I was sat next to the witch twins. There was less hatred there now. They were like annoying little siblings who you couldn't help but find crule and cute at the same time. "How was hunting?" He asked me but i knew he was taliing about Felix.

"Oh, much better this time." I grinned encouragingly at Felix who nodded. I had noticed that his usual bright red eyes were looking slightly less crimson and more like reddish-amber. A slow but stedy progress.

Aro stood. "I call this meeting to order."

the generall chit-chat died out. All ears were on Aro.


	4. Preparation

_AN: this is sort of a filler but read as it IS important for later on.  
_

**Preparation  
**

"Three Vampires, probably newborn, are murdering humans in a town in Spain. All victims are aged 19 to 25, female and torists. Their plight is risking the secrecy of Vampires and was spotted by some people passing by...who have been dealt with. Our imformer is a good friend of the Volturi cause and wishes that we get in and eliminate the problem before it gets out of hand. Preferably without much attention as his coven are happy with their current location and do not wish their cover to be blown. I suggest that you go Cauis. You have much experience in these types of issues."

Cauis gave a short, sharp nod.

"Felix is our best fighter and Demetri can track him down so you will come."

Demetri shared a grin with Felix.

"Alec can hold them off." Jane was about to protest when "Jane too, of course." They looked at each other like Christmas had come early.

Aro seemed to ponder something. "Bella?" I was surprised at the mention of my name.

"Yes?"

"Since this will be good experience for you for future assignments i suggest that you go also." Aro smiled.

"Plus," Came Marcus' voice. "If these newborn vampires have any power that could be useful to us..." He trailed off. I wondered if any more power would fit in my brain and imagined an exploding head. I mentally shook the ridiculous thought out of my head.

"Okay. Bella shall come too." I tried a smile and secretly wondered whether is came out as a grimace.

* * *

Back in my room i lay down on my bed that had no purpose but for decoration. Heidi was not only fabulous in the fashion department but had decorated my room beautifully, although a little Gothic for my taste. Everything that was wood was a rich mahogany. I had a large bookcase covering one wall and another wall was just a large mirror. My bed had a black silk cover and gold pillows. I also had a black leather sofa with similar molten gold cushions. Part of the floor was covered in a black rug with gold and yellow detailing. Evan the walls and ceiling were deep black.

I had opened a door expecting to find the hall but was greeted with a massive room that was filled, wall to wall and floor to ceiling with clothes. Mostly tight satins and silks but some good normal wear. I hung up my green jacket on a random hanger and tried to find something comfortable to watch television in. Well it was suppost to be a television but it was more like a cinema of its own, found through another door along with a large CD player and an endless selection of CDs and Films.

I found nothing like i would usually wear when i was human but i now had a figure that at least deserved the best. I found a midnight blue sweater made out of cashmere and some dark teal jogging bottoms that were figure hugging. I went into the entertainment center and looked through the list of films. I laughed bitterly. Whoever was stacking my films had got tonnes of horror films. My life was a horror film so i got bored with that idea.

I then walked up to a grand piano that stood in the corner. Since i had become a vampire i had tried to replicate Edward's Lullaby that he wrote for me. I was doing quite well but it sounded pathetic compared to when Edward played it. And there was also a chord that i was sure didn't exist in this dimension. Frustrated i got out my sketch book.

It was an A3 sized book with card like paper. It was filled with memories that i had set down on paper. A had a few of Alice, Emmet and Jasper and about one of Rosalie. There was one i really liked. It was of Esme and Carlisle sitting on their couch, gazing blissfully at each other. I had some of Charlie and Renee and a few of Angelina and Ben together. I wasn't too happy about the few of Jessica and Mike. I just couldn't remember much of them now. I realized that lots of them were Jacob and some of the pack. I was very surprised to find that lots of them were of Heidi, Felix and Jane. I searched desperately through the vast amount of pages and couldn't find it. Just as i was about to give up i flicked over the last page and found it. At the very back was an uncompleted picture. Most of the hair was done and i had done the basic shape of his head and neck. I took out a thin sketching pencil and started on his mouth. I had taken longer on this then any of my other ones. He didn't deserve the clumsiness of my drawing.

I had finished his mouth and had started on the nose when a knocking on my door startled me. I set down the book and walked over to the door.

"Get ready. We're going soon."

"At this hour? Will we even get a flight?"

"Who says we're even flying?"

"We're not running are we? To Spain?"

"It wont take long. You haven't been on many long running trips have you?"

"But it's the afternoon."

"We'll stop at dawn tomorrow in Northern Italy and then run through the day so at twilight we will be near these newborns. We will then attack in the night."

Bella considered this. She had been holding in her strength and didn't even go all out when hunting for fear of the trees. She shrugged. "I'll go change."


	5. Fight

_AN_: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed. i love you all so much! ;D_

**Fight**

It was midnight. The clearing in the middle of a Spanish wood was filled with energy. it was radiating off the six vampires that ran through it. Cauis was like a Deer. Demetri was bear like and Felix was like a lion. Jane practically scampered, squirrel like and her twin was foxy in his traveling. What about me? What animal was i? I was fast...faster then the others but Demetri and Felix took strong strides so we evened up. Cat like? I hoped it was something like that. I couldn't live with myself if i was like a duck but nobody was laughing so i felt pretty safe.

I could hear our prey. Our coven outnumbered theirs by three. Unlike our usual hunt of deer or else wise, we couldn't smell their delicious sent or hear the pulsate of blood through their jugular vein. Our current prey, were three newborn vampires. I could just smell their sent. Spicy...Citrus and nothing else...apart from blood...human blood.

We came and found them. Three youngish males, mid twenties and rather good looking. Apart from their wild, savage eyes. I could smell it again. Now that i was closer it was different. I mentally kicked myself for considering spicy. The tall dark vampire smelt, not spicy, but hot. My mouth felt on fire as the scent made me cough in pain. I concentrated on what i had mistaken for citrus. It was clean and fresh. Almost as if i was tasting the color white. It make my tongue tingle. It was coming from a tall platinum blond. The one whom i could get no sent from hissed violently at us. He was big. Not exactly Emmet big but close.

"We have been sent to eliminate you. You have destroyed the peace we maintain with the mortal world." Caius stepped forward, His black cloak billowed dramatically. Felix winked at me and cracked his knuckles. Caius look around at us. "Is a court decision called for?"

"No, master." We all said automatically. I felt disgusted saying it but it passed, like an irritating fly. I could see an odd shimmer that was Alec's power creep across the floor directed at the large one who would probably give us the most trouble in a fight.

The blond hissed and crotched, ready to fight. And the atmosphere changed...

The large one got ready to fight but was caught mid pounce. He fell to the floor with a definite crash. I forced myself not to look as Demetri attacked him but was pretty freaked when an arm flew past the trees. Jane was mentally crushing the tall dark one. I looked at Caius pleadingly. He nodded and a sadistic grin spread along my face.

I pounced, letting my instincts take me. Everything passed in a blur of light and a definite smell of burning and white. I looked at the tall blond and attacked, going for the throat, tearing at every piece of flesh i could, barely paying attention to the jolt of energy that coursed through my veins. The fresh smell disappeared so the burn was stuck in my throat and it only provoked me. I suddenly felt a sharp venomous pain across my hip and then another below my shoulder. I screamed and went for his jugular vein, ripping and biting as much as i could, only stopping when he was completely decapitated. I looked at where i felt the pain and saw two bloody crescent shapes. I had been bitten.

In pain i pressed my fingers against the wound and was scared when the gash closed up, leaving a thin silver line. The pain was dull now. I did the same with the one on my shoulder and similar effects came. I stopped in my tracks. The fresh smell lingered in the back of my mind and something struck me. Realization dawned. When i had first awoken as a vampire smells attacked my nose. I didn't smell them anymore but i had thought it was that i had gotten use to them. Probably not...maybe. The burning smell reached me again, this time in my mind and considered something.

"Alec, hold the dark haired one." He nodded. I felt the vibration as it tracked through the blood and vampires and came to hold the dark one. I motioned for Felix to stop attacking. I felt uncomfortable as everyone was looking at me. I walked closer. The stench got worse. I was practically vomiting. When i was near enough to touch him i inhaled. A burst of flames rose in my throat. I choked in pain.

"Fire!" I spluttered. It was white hot and blinding. "F-fire."

The others looked at me curiously. Cauis walked closer and put a comporting hand on my shoulder.Since Cauis had no power i didn't feel the electric current but flinched out of reflex.

"What do you mean?" he said.

I didn't know how to explain what was going on so i didn't. I pathetically managed to choke out another lame "fire" and stood up, walking over to the dark newborn, holding my breath. I hesitated before placing a hand on his forehead and i had expected it this time. The shock of energy was much more powerful then every other time. It vibrated in my palms, that were clenched inside a fist. I screamed and let my hand fall of his surprisingly cool forehead and it fell to my side as i fell to the ground. My coven looked worried at me.

* * *

_Two days later, Italy, Volterra_

* * *

I slumped in the chair as the meeting progressed. I had been pestered with questions that i had no answer to from Cauis and showered with concern from Felix and Demetri, both whom had offered to carry me back to Italy - both requests polity refused.

I looked down at my palm and concentrated. A flash of fire! It possessed my hand, wrapping itself around my skin like a tight glove. It didn't burn like i had expected. I ran to Felix's room and knocked furiously with my non burning hand.

His grinning face froze and fell a few seconds after it poked out the the door. His eyes stared at my fiery hand in amazement.

"Awesome..."


	6. Denali Clan

_AN_: _Lots of love to my friends Arianna, Seanagh, Danielle and Katherine for supporting me fully in my fictional skills. We're now evan for me introducing you lot to Twilight._

**Denali Clan**

I grinned sadistically. And pounced on my prey and throwing my whole weight on his body. He fell down with a large thump and grunted. I placed my head near his neck and whispered...

"I win." I giggled but stopped when he pushed all his energy on to one side so we spun a half circle on the ground so our positions were reversed and he was on top of me.

"I win." He grinned from ear to ear. I frowned.

"No fair! You would be dead by now. I wasn't going all out." I kicked my legs into his stomach so he flew off me into a nearby tree. I laughed again as Felix stood up rather disoriantated. He sulked.

"Neither was i. Your so puny i'm scared that i'll snap you like a twig. Aro wouldn't be too happy then."

"Well, I wasn't using my powers." I stood up, brushing the dirt off my outfit. " You dont heal like i do and im sure that a nasty burn on your _pretty_ face wouldn't make Aro happy with me either. Now, COME ON! I wont learn if you go easy on me."

"We've been practicing for about five hours. I'm bored and you promised to show me that fire thing." He complained. I rolled my eyes and answered with a sharp "FINE" And got ready.

Concentraiting hard i felt the fire enclose around my hands. Balling them into fists i looked at a nearby tree. I held out my fisted hands and uncurled my fingers so my palms were faceing the tree. The fire projected out of my palms and combined together in the air, twisting towards he tree. The tree exploded in a ball of flame. Some embers set alight on nearby trees. I walked over to them and clasped my hand around the fire. It extinguished and left no mark on me. I turned to Felix and grinned. His expession was one of awe and shock.

"Wha da ya think?" I giggled again. "Come on, lets go back to Volterra. Aro said he had a job for me. There's a vampire who is refusing to join the Volturi so he's asking me to deal with it, in Denali."

"Who's going with you?" Felix asked, his voice hopeful.

"I had hoped it would be you but..."

"I'm going to Ciaro for a month to deal with a newborn vampire coven."

I sighed. "Meh...it wont be the same without you."

* * *

_Denali , five days later _

* * *

Me and Heidi walked off the plane. It was colder then the climate we were use to but it didn't matter. There were less people crowding the streets and no sun, which was perfect to get this girls power. Even in public it wouldn't matter if people saw unless the girl fought us.

"Okay. This girls coven is north of here. We'll take a cab to look less suspicious." Heidi and i made sure to look inconspictuos. We talked in Italien so nobody much understood. Even if we were in English they wouldn't understant what we were talking about. We tried to merge with the crowd but Heidi wasn't one to merge. She stood out like a cake in a bread shop. It took me a while to realise that it was both of us that people were staring at.

* * *

When we got to our destination, a small village, we followed the sent towards a large house. I could smell vampires in the house. Me and Heidi shared a glance, nodded and kicked the door open.

"Ah, Are you Kate? Or Tanya?"

The woman looked at us in a slight fear. "N-no. I'm Carman." Suddenly a man ran to Carmans side.

"Ah, Eleazar. How pleasent to see you." Heidi's smile was genuin. I was confused.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes." The man, Eleazar, answered. "How's Aro?"

"Still upset that you left. The invatation is no longer open as your power seems to have been replaced." She nodded at me. "Only hers is a little more...interesting." She turned to me. "Eleazar use to belong to the Volturi a long time ago. He could sence what power a vampire has but also he could tell what power a human would have if they were turned. He's how we got Jane and Alec. Eleazar, say hi to the newest member of the Volturi."

He stared suspisiously at Heidi but said a simple. "Hello." He seemed to ponder something and then he asked us something. "Why are you here?"

I desided to answer. "Nothing that really concerns you. Where is Kate?" I peered around Carman and Eleazar.

A girl walked into the room. She was dark haired. A beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair, who i knew was Tanya, came with her.

I stepped foreward. Heidi tried to follow but i held up a hand to signal that i was fine. "We are not here for a fight. No body will be hurt." I could tell they didn't believe me. "This only concerns Kate. I swear that she will not be harmed unless she fights." Heidi nodded at me approvingly.

"W-why do you want Kate?" Carman said.

I turned to her. "She had something that the Volturi needs. That i need. Kate, please come over here."

She was peing pulled back by Tanya but Kate looked at her and said. "I'm fine." Obviously Heidi was working her magic. She then stepped towards me. "What do you want?"

"Hold out you hand." Heidi ordered her. Kate did so, a smile came on her face.

I reached for it and the similar electrisity ran through my veins. I screamed and fell to my knees. I then noticed how the air changed and realised that a smell had gone. It was subtle.

Kate laughed. "Haha! You shouldn't have done that. That wasn't even on high."

Heidi laughed suddenly. "What is your power, young one?"

Kate smiled again. "I can run an electrical current arcross my body." I was surprised at the coincidence and then realised why Kate was laughing.

"You think _you_ did that to me?" I asked her. She then looked rather confused.

Heidi stepped foreward so we were level. She helped me up and held out her hand. "Go on. Try."

I could feel the spark and grasped Heidi's hand. She screamed in pain and started shaking. I let go of her hand in shock and looked in awe at Kate. She did the same right back.

The others in the Denali coven did the same. Eleazar looked directly at me. "You? What is _your _power."

I looked at Heidi. She was recovering from the shock i had given her she nodded and said. "Tell them...although not too much."

"I can inherite the powers of vampires i make skin contact with, i can smell peoples power, and i can block certain powers."

He gave a low whistle. "How did the Volturi find a power like that without my help."

I pondered an answer. "They didn't find me for my power. Other...uh...factors entwined my path in the Volturi." i said, thinking of Edward.

"Is that all you came to do? Take Kates power?"

"Oh, i don't _take _power. I just learn that power myself."

The Denali coven still looked suspicious of us but seemed to deal with it.


	7. Comeback

_A/N: No longer suga hi!! I know this is short but i wanted it to be.  
_

**Comeback**

_A month later_

* * *

"Felix, your back!" I grinned. We were to talk to Aro about something important. Another mission.

"Welcome. How was Cairo?" Aro asked.

"Brilliant."

Felix and i sat down opposit Aro. He took a deep breath.

"This may be hard for you Bella but this is vital for the guard. I asked you to go to Denali as a test and you passed brilliantly. Now, it is a similar mission but Felix will acompany you as i see how well you both work together." He shot a glance at Felix who pretended not to have noticed but i could tell he was blushing. It confused me to no end but i didn't put much thought into it as i needed to listen to Aro's next sentence. "These peoples power's are ones i have been wanting ever since i learnt about them but they have been unwilling to comply." I couldn't tell where Aro was going with it. "I want you to accuire Alice's power...and Edwards." I stiffened. I could hear a growl churn in my stomach. It was replicated in Felix's. Aro looked seriously at us.

I knew i couldn't argue but i really wanted too. So i settled with a sigh and a "Yes master."

* * *

_Next week, Cullen resident, somewhere in south America_

* * *

I could smell him and knew which one was his room. I started up at the window. Felix hissed slightly.

"Come on. I wanna get this over with." Felix said.

"He thinks i'm dead." I laughed sourly. "I guess i am, really. Marcus got Afton to plant an image of my death into Alice's head like a vision."

"You never said anything about it."

I shrugged. "It wasn't important."

Felix rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door. "Come on."

"You go through the door. I have a better idea."

I smiled as i jumped into a tree and lept through his window, crashing glass across the floor. He turned around sharply.


	8. Edward

**EDWARD**

Edwards POV

* * *

I knew she was a vampire. Her blood rey eyes - unlike any other eyes i had ever seen before - watched me with a child like curiosity but there was an edge like a cat watching a mouse. Her mahogany hair blew in the gentle breeze that was falling through the hole where a window had been. There was something in her jaw line and the set of her cheek bones and the shape of her face that reminded me of _her_. But it was my mind playing tricks on me again. I had been seing bits of Bella everywhere ever since she had died.

I suddenly felt a heavy, iron like blow to the back of my head. I fell down and hit the back of my head on my CD case. Angry, i tried to get up and face my attacker... but i couldn't move. Something had locked all my muscles in place. As hard as i tried, i was unable to even open my eyes.

"Now, Now Felix." Came the womans voice. It trickled softly like a spring waterfall and sounded like honey. "Dont be too hard on the poor boy."

Felix? So was this mysterious woman from the Volturi? Probably.

"He derserves it." Came Felix's gruff reply. I was sure that i did deserve it after what happened to Bella.

"Fine, he does. But next time try to be less...savage?" She sounded quite concerned. Felix noticed this too and growled. I felt a pressure near me and smelt the female sit next to me. Her sent was of Honeysuckle and Freesiures.

"Can you hurry up?" Hurry waht up? "Your making me edgy by sitting so close." Why should he be so edgy? How could i be at all treatening when i was stuck at this womans mercy.

"Aww. Is little Felix getting jealous?" Her voice was mocking. Felix growled.

"Shut it will you?" came his gruff reply. The woman laughed. T-the sound was delicious. It reverberated down my spine and i could feel myself practically melting. What that her power? It reminded me of Heidi's. No wonder Felix was so possesive over her.

"Just duplicate his power and let's go allready. Aro said that Alice was the priority here." Wait, what? She was obviously with the Volturi if Aro had sent her. And what did he mean? Duplicate my power? And what about Alice??

The female sighed . "Oh, you never let me have ANY fun! Your just sore because i beat you at hunting the ther day."

"You used your powers. It doesn't count!"

"I used my talent to win. Thats like me saying you cheated for being stronger then me! Anyway, i prefere deer blood when its warmer. Not my fault is it?"

Volturi members being vegaterians...now thats news to me.

"Fine, Bells, you win."

**"****Don't call me Bells! I'm not a bloody instrument."**

BELLS?? Jakobs nic-name for Bella. A sizeable lump stuck in my troat. I didn't want to think about her anymore. It hurt too much.

"Do you wanna go right into it or smell first?"

The sentence confused me...but so did the whole damn situation so i shrugged it off for now.

"I'll smell first. I need the practice. Pluss me might have a power nobody knows about. Now that would be interesting."

I senced the female come closer. I felt her soft breathing on my face. She inhaled deeply, held her breath for some time, and let it go. "Nope. Just mind reading."

That was interesting indeed.

"So...no power to be a toatal jackass?"

"Hold on! Don't be like that!" The woman said dissaprovingly. I felt something kick my leg. Felix's foot?

"Listen, Bella. This piece of trash escuse for a vampire was the love of you life. You know why i'm like this."

Bella? No...It's...I-it's Impossible. I-It couldn't be.

"Sorry Felix...I just don't really feel the same." I herd this woman who just couldn't be Bella sigh.

"'Cause your still hung up over _him_! I get it! Just get this over with..." His voice spat like venom. Thoughts spun round my head and i was starting to feel dizzy. Memories that flashed accross my brain. Bella...

Bella let out a sigh. "Sorry." and placed a cool hand - which was surprising as i had excpected it to be the same temperature - on my forehead. I was shocked when i heared an ear-splitting scream. The ear-splitting ring died down. I had the need and urge to comport her.

"Come on."

"No, I wanna try this out."

"Not on me you dont."

"No. On him."

"But he's unconcious."

"No. I just got him stuck there. Thank god for Alec."

Bella...It just couldn't be her. Alice had seen the vision of the car crash. We had even seem the burnt remains of her car.

"A Crash?" Came Bella screetch. "Afton could have been more inventive and...wait...WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY CAR?"

Felix laughed. "You think i bought you that jeep because i wanted to? It was a guilt tip for recking your chevy."

"Eh, I prefer my Wrangler anyway. Better milage and life span."

"Come on, let's go."

"This isn't my first time you know. Do you think that the only place i whent was Denali when you were in Cairo? No. I dont Feel like going without saying a little goodbye."

I could smell burning and hear the roaring of flames. Then a laugh from Felix and Bella. Bella stopped laughing.

"It's Emmet and Jasper. I dont think we could take them all out. Come on. Lets go."

A scilence...and then i could feel myself being able to move. The first thing i noticed was how absolutly trashed my room was then i remembered the burning smell and turned to face a wall. Burnt into the wall was a message.

_You have just been vamped by the Volturi_

_Bella x_


	9. Alive

_A/N: Oookay. Time for a little dedication. _CellaCullen _and _Dreams Turn To Words _basically because you both are awsome for reviewing so much. Thats for so many helpful comments. Most of the story will be Cullen POV from now on kk? Suggestions will result in dedications and me reading your storys. Even if i don't like em!!_

**Alive**

_Edwards POV_

"And so thats what happened." I stood in front of my family who each showed different expressions. Their thoughs annoyed me.

_Emmet: He's finally snapped...poor bloke...  
Alice: Wouldn't i have seen this?  
Esme: Poor boy  
Rosalie: This is a first. HA! Whoever heard of a vampire going off the rail?_

"Look, believe me alright." I was fustrated. "She's alive."

"He's telling the truth...or he believes what he is saying." Said Jasper. "He's radiating bad emotion...like fustration." Jasper sounded fustrated as she said this which made me feel like laughing...but i didn't.

"Come on. Look at my room!" The others ran up the stairs and allong the hall to my room and as i entered, their mouths hung open...apart from Alices who just looked like she had made a big decision.

"Dude..." Whistled Emmet "Your room's trashed."

And it was. Glass scattered across the floor, part of the wall was torn out, my CD case had tipped accross the floor and spreaded them everywhere and of coarse, the message that had been burnt into the wall stating in it's self that Bella had been.

"Vamped? Whats that?" I didn't bother answering Jasper.

"Sorry we didn't believe you before Bro." Emmet was still stairing in wonder at Edwards room. Some of his furnature had been smashed aswell. "It just sounded creepy. Ya know...the love of your life returns from the grave...just...SPOOKY! Especially if her friend attacks you."

"She's not dead." I said firmly. "Carlisle?"

He looked away from the message on my wall and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Who is Afton?" To my surprise Carlisle looked shockingly at me and suddenly realised something.

"Bella isn't dead. I know most of the Volturi Guard. Afton is handy in a fight. He has a power similar to Zafrina in the Amazon tribe. He can project images into peoples head but his arn't as realistic."

Alice bursted out with an "OH!" Her eyes wide and her mouth similar. "My Vision!!"

The Cullens and the Hales were shocked into scilence. It echoed in nothingness, much louder and obvious then just the absence of sound. It was a deep black scilence that was so suffocating, nobody whould want to hear a pin drop.

It was broken by Carlisle. "So...we know that Bella's alive as a vampire in Italy for the Volturi. It also seems that she has a very strong power, well powers, and that they want Alice's power."

"And also that she is a vegaterian. How long do you think she has been a vampire?" Jasper asked me.

"From how she was acting, she seemed like she had been a vampire before we even met her. Which is impossible."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if she was changed strait after we left then she would still be a newborn and only thirsting for blood. I noticed that her eyes wern't the normal colour of red...they were the colour of blood. But she is a vegaterian."

"Also, Felix fancies her." Emmet said. This was followed with a sharp elbow the the ribcage from Rosalie.

"We've got to find her." Came Alices determined voice.

"She hate's your guts for leaving...but she still seems rather hung up over you." Jasper said.

I snorted. **"I **hate my guts for leaving and i still love her." I stared forelornly out the window.

"Come on. We should go to Italy and ask to talk with her."

"Hey. Better yet!" Alice chirrped in. "She wants my power...well, Aro wants her to have my power, so why don't we wait for her here?"

"That seems like a reasonable idea. Edward, keep an ear open for Felix's mind. Bella's probably still wont work on you. Alice, allways watch for her. She might not be with Felix but probably, she will. Okay? In case we can't find her before hand, we should allways be on alert." Jasper planned.

"What if it turns into a fight?" Emmet inputed.

"It is most unlikely." Sid Jasper.

"We should ask our cousins in Denali to come over. We've all been suffering for your loss, even ouir friends."

I didn't like that. The thought that i was making others suffer with my sadness made me upset.

* * *

"I can see!" Alice shouted from her room. I ran there as well as the other members of our family. "Bella. Comming with Heidi, Felix and Demetri. Soon...next sunday." Alice broke off the vision. "Thats in three days."

"Maybe if she's bringing the body guards then they are expecting a fight!" Said Rosalie.

But Alice shook her head. "They are there to protect Bella. Her power is very important to Aro..."

But she was cut off by a knocking at the door. They all froze. "Maybe the vision Alice had was a false made by Afton, to cloud the real date..."

But Esme was cut off by Tanya. "Open up this door before i get Eleazar to do it. You don't want that now, do you?"

The Cullens loosened up and They all ran downstairs to get the door.

"Hello Tanya, dear." Esme said, hugging the strawberry blonde.

"Carman, Eleazar. Welcome." Carlisle said.

"Hey Kate. What's going on with you?" Rosalie and Alice greeted her.

"Oh, we're all fine. How is Edward?" Tanya asked.

I smiled at my extended family. "I'm fine. Better then i use to be."

"Glad to hear it." I felt a twinge of guilt. I remembered how I had made everyone unhappy during the half-year period in which all I did was stary in my room or go hunting by myself.

"So, Carlisle, you still have not told us why we are here." Eleazar said. "Not that we mind. It has been well over a year at least since we last came to visit."

Carlisle stole a sideways glance with me. I nodded after hearing his thoughts.

"Well. You know about the terrible...incident...that tuarmatized Edward so much?" The Denali clan smiled sympathetically at me. "It seems we have been tricked by the Volturi. Afton's power. It turnes out it was a false vision and there was no accident. They burned down her car as 'evidence' to make it seem more real."

The Denali clan gahsped and blurted out cries of "How did you find out?" "What?" "When? H-how?" Carlisle held up his hand.

"Edward was met by Bella, as a vampire and a member of the Volturi, two days ago. She was here to take Edwards power."

Kate gasped and exchanged looks with the others, they looked scared. "No! it cant be her?" said Kate.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The really beautiful one with strange eyes?" Carman asked. "I couldn't see much of what was going on because of Eleazar." Kate nodded.

"Such a great power. I wondered how the Volturi found it. I now know what she ment when she said when she mentioned other '_factors'_..." Eleazar nodded at me when me mentioned factors.

"I'm sorry but...WHAT are you talking about?" Emmet asked.

Kate answered. "A woman, about our age, came to us in Denali with Heidi. She asked for me and said i had something she needed. She grasped my hand and the electric shock hit her. She then used an attack similar to mine on Heidi. She then said that I didn't give this woman the shock and she then said she had learnt my power." Kate examined our reactions. "This was about two months ago."

Eleazar started talking aswell. "I asked her how the Volturi found her power. She said that 'They didn't find her for her power. That other factors entwined her path in the Volturi.' I see now what she ment. A human girl couldn't be expected to know our secret. So what do they do? Make sure that no _human _girl did. It was just a coincidence that she has the most amazing power the whole volturi has ever encountered."

"And it's Bella."


	10. Happy Reunion

_An: MWAHAHAH!! I love edward! Anyway. Please PM me idea's about what could happen. I'm all open. I have SOME idea's but i'm willing to bet that you lot have better ones!! I'm stuck in bed with a Viral Tonsil Infection so i'll be stuck on my laptop ALL day! :)  
Anyway,** PLEASE PLEASE** read this. I want a review poll. Should there be a VOLTURI Ball, to welcome Bella into the volturi where most of the vampire race are including the gawjus Eddi Antoni Mason Cullen?? your call. I prefer the Ball idea. IT GIVES ME A CHANCE TO CREATE THEIR OUTFITS!! Purdy dresses_

**Happy Reunion**

_Back to Bella's POV_

"You know you didn't HAVE to come you two. I wouldn't have minded just going with Heidi."

"Yeah, but you make such trouble and you still haven't told me what was so funny about your last visit." Demetri sulked again as she ran through the forest towards the Cullen house.

"You'll probably see it this time, unless they've covered it up." Felix said.

"Anyway. Do you have any idea about how to make my stunning re-appearance. They all know i'm alive and only Edward has seen me but it was only for a short period of time." I glared at Felix again.

"You don't HAVE to be so dramatic about everything." Said Demetri.

"I think that it would give them what they deserve if we cut the crap and just go in, get out without them knowing anything about who you are and what happened!" Heidi inputted.

"I like that idea! Cut the crap! Okay..." Felix's voice was cut off by a sharp elbow in the ribs from Heidi.

"Yeah! Anyway, it's not as if you'll never see them again. Man, i wish i'm there. It would be hillarious!" Demetri got the more amusing kick in the shin by Heidi. I giggled.

They ran until they were quite near the house. "We can't cut the crap while Edward and Carlisle are there. They HAVE to go hunting some time dont they?"

So the small Volturi coven waited out near the house for five days. I was pretty bored until i could see Carlisle, Edward and Emmet walk out. "Ooh, big mistake." I said. "They are the best fighters. Really stupid, leaving Alice alone with just Rosalie, Jasper and Esme. Okay. Nobody hurt anyone, especially Esme or Alice. Rosalie hated me, so i don't mind if she gets hurt."

"I'll take her out if she attacks." Heidi said. "You allways leave the fighting to the boys. I want sme action too!"

"Not our fault your a girl." Said Demetri.

"Big mistake." I mummbled under i breath as Heidi clawed every bit of him she could. Her long nails carving him like a slab of meat. Felix and I just laughed as Demetri cried like a girl. I was confused when i heard something.

'_I can hear some people outside. I should tell Jasper'_

_"_This mind reading power, over a distance...it kicks but!" I said. My sentence haulted Heidi and Demetri's fight.

"Come on, let's go." Felix said. I ran out in front with my friends behind me. I turned the handel and opened the door and was met by enexpected guests.

"Ah, Eleazar, Carman. How nice to see you two again." I tried to conseal my surprise. "How's Kate."

"I'm fine." I turned around and saw kate with a strawberry blonde vampire.

"The whole Denali clan. Are you sure we got the right house?" Demetri laughed at his own so-not-funny joke.

"Urgh, ignore him." Heidi told them as if we were friends. "Let's cut the crap shall we?" Heidi warned me subtelly.

"You all know why we're here." As i said this, i spotted Alice make her enterance from the kitchen. She hadn't changed at all from when i last saw her but it wasn't vice-versa. She stood, pretty much open mouthed as she looked my new beautiful face and body up and down. I remembered how she use to allways nag me about my fashion sence. It really made me laugh now when i saw what she was seeing. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing my current attire if i wasn't a blood sucking vampire. Tight blue jeans, high black boota and a leather black jacket with navy finger less gloves. I was now taller then Alice.

"Hello Alice. How nice to see you again." I said, genuinly smiling. "Where's your husband and Blondie? Heidi was really looking foreward to meetine Rose." Heidi and i laughed.

"B-bella? What happened to you?"

"I got good." I said. Then i walked foreward purposley towards Alice. "This won't hurt anyone, except me." I then whent to place my hand on her cheek and was surprised when she caught my arm in mid reach. I smiled sadly. "I was hopeing to do this without a fight, Alice." I then turned Alice around quickly so she was stuck in a headlock.

"ALICE!" I heard Jasper call to his wife. Felix grabbed him to stop him interfearing.

She kicked me to try and make me let her go. I grasped a hand of hers that was about to hit me in the face.

I screamed as the energy ran through me. It tingled through my fingertips and i fell to the floor, reasesing Alice fromn my grip. She looked confused. When the pain stopped, i noticed that the Denali clan were much closer. Hovering, unexpectedly, not quite sure about what to do now. I stood up.

"Thank you Alice. It's been a pleasure." I ran as quickley as i could back towards Heidi, Demetri and Felix, who was still holding Jasper.

"Let him go. We've got a flight to catch." Heidi said as she walked out the door and ran into Carlisle, literally. "Crap..."

Carlisle stood in amazement and shock. Heidi looked freaked out. "Ummm...Hiya Carlisle."

I ran next to her, with the boys in persuit. Behind Carlisle, was Edward and Emmet. "Nice to see you again." I said sweetly, then i tugged at Heidi's arm and ran into the forest. Heidi was uncomportable with being dragged behind me. I could hear Demetri and Felix following.

"Well, that whent okay..." Felix said.

I heard Demetri's thoughts. _"It was awsome when she wrestled with that small vampire. Girl fight or what? Bells looked soo hot."_

"Stop it you pervert!" I shouted and punched Demetri in the face causing him to fly into a large oak tree. "Boys..."


	11. Fight in Iraq

_A/N: Deleted My little note last chapter. Y'all seemed to like it enough...oh, and don't worry. Why would Bella not end up with Edward? hmm? She's also not gonna be truley slutty...It's just a cover to make her seem stronger to the Volturi. She's just a sad, still in love with Edward Cullen (and who isn't) human inside. But in publiuc she's an assasinating proud vampire!! :D So...9 years later. This chapter is dedicated to the soilders in Iraq who are out fighting for us.  
_

**Fight in Iraq**

_!!9 YEARS LATER!! Bella's POV  
_

* * *

I ran forward, the group of vampires ran around me in a circle. I was seperated from Renata and she was being chased by two more. I started to wish that she hadn't ran off. Not because i needed her help but i wanted to show her that, just because i was 9 years old i was still a match for her 40 years expertise. She was my patner. She had the power of telekenisis, or to move objects with her mind.

"Look's like i'm on my own." I mumbled. I smiled at that prospect and turned to face the five vampires who were still quite young and lacked talent. I sniffed the air in hope but found nothing. Dissapointed, i growled. It was hard for me to get use to the fact that powers were rare in most vampire cases. Oh, well. I smirked as the five vampires came to terms with their advantage. Five twenty to thirty year olds who were large and powerful newborns with human blood still in their veins. They weighed this to me, a small eighteen year old girl who was stupid enough to fight in high heels.

I turned Alecs power on to a large female who halted where she stood. Whilst concentraiting on that i lunged, full power at a tall male whom i ripped at the stoney throat of. He kicked me hard in the stomache and i flew a bit off him, only to come back with a stronger force. Clawing with my nails i scraped at his chest whilst kicking and punching another two males who had gotten into the fight. I searched up ones chest and found the neck. I bit down hard on sinues and tissue, the sound maling that of nails down a blackboard. With his decapitated body, i flung it into another man and as the other tall lanky male came over and griped my shoulder with his nails, he let go immediatly as an electrisity charge shocked his entier system. Whilst he writhed in pain i puched at his face and found the jugular vein. Turning to the other male i ripped at him until i managed to sever his arms and twist off his head. Whilst i dismembered the bodys i noticed how another female, with black/blue hair was shaking at the vampire woman i froze with Alecs power. I threw a fireball at them. As they screamed, i attacked their minds using Janes power. They screamed and i lunged at them, cracking their skulls by backing their heads together and then ripping my fist through their chests and tugging until i ripped their hearts from out of their chests. Throwing the two females and the no longer beating hearts on the pile of bloody corpses i threw a fireball at them and they flew up in smoke. A lare purple cloud of smoke, thick and filled with the smell of incence, billowed up into the sky.

Suddenly, i then saw a slightly smaller smoke cloud in the distance. I ran towards it and ran into a small clearing where Renata stood, leaning against a tree. I saw two vampire bodys, misshapen and grotesque trough the flames.

"Sorry for abandoning you. These two chased me so i herded them into a clearing." Renata, aged 18, walked towards me. She was oriental but all the same, very pale. She had thin and strait black hair. "How many?" She asked.

"Well, you got two and i got five." Renata sucked in her breath at my statement.

"Five?" She looked upset by this. "The most i've ever delt with was four on my own and i was thirty in vampire years. Your practically a child and you still beat me."

"Well, it evens out. Remember two years ago when me, you and Corin were faced with nineteen of them?" We laughed at our not so brief encounter in Germany.

She then said "I never did thank you for helping my but back then, did i?"

"No need. You've saved me way more times."

"Five on your own?" Repeted Renata, getting back to the subject. "I may consider lettinbg you have my power after this, you know."

I laughed. I was still upset that she refused to make skin contact with me. I was going slightly delusional and obsessive over my need for a new power which was upsetting. We had created a huge arguement in the middle of a fight in Australia over it. She had agreed to let me if i proved myself worthy of it. Apparently beheading three newborns and dismembering an old sadistic Vampire wasn't enough because apparently Caius had helped me.

"Didn't you say that it was three newborns, two normal vampires and a couple of werewolves before you would." I said, laughing but forcing a lump to stay out of my troat. It had been years since i had thought of Jacob. I missed him and Seb, hell, i even missed Leah who was a viscious harpy to everyone. The memorys hurt but i should be well use to hurting by now, shouldn't i?

"Ha, come on. Aro said that we take care of these seven and go back as soon as we can."

* * *

_Back at Volterra_

* * *

"Ah, Bella. Welcome. How was Irac? Who killed the most." Cauis said as Renata and i entered the meeting room.

I smiled and sat in my allocated spot near the head of the table, next to Marcus. Renata sat opposit, next to Caius.

"I did. Only five. Three males, two females." I answered.

"Okay, now we waited for you two to come back because this is about you Bella." Aro said. I use to be surprised when ever one of the leaders said my name but they did it so much nowadays that i just nodded.

"As you all know, Bella is reaching her tenth year mark which is cause for celabration which is also of the one thousand, six hundred and twentith anniversary of the Volturi. We are going to have a Ball to celerbrate them together next month."


	12. Home

_A/N: What do ya think. I descided to make the last chapter slightly grusome to make up for my very childish deliverance and bad spelling. I decided that i'm gonna do something for all the Jacob fans._

**Home**

"I know i shouldn't be doing this" I mumbled as i stuck the post it note on my door. It said that i would be gone two weeks in America. Leaving it that that, i carried a small suitcase through the tunnels and drove to the airport.

It was crowded but because i was late flights and i had placed in some blue contacts so that my eyes looked forest green., i wasn't worried about the shimmer of the sun on my skin. I thought that the contacts were nessasary because although i was hungry so the red was barely noticeable, the vampire beauty was drawing the attention of all humans.

After going bthrough security, i found that there were only five people on the small flight because it was so late in the evening. It was one of the last flights of the day. I stayed standing because i foresaw that there would only be a few minuits before we would be called. Alice's power was unbelievably brilliant and so intriging but people relied on me to much at Volterra. As i persieved, a call for my flight came of the speaker system. Soon i would be in Washington.

* * *

Whilst the plane was in the air, a steward came towards me and ofered me a drink. He lent in so close it wasn't funny. I cringed mentally that i should have gone hunting before being around so many humans but held my breath and spoke quickly in Italien that i was not thirsty. The thought was Ironic in a way.

I took out a pair of headphones and listened to a Chinese tutor audio course. I was allready fluent in English, Italien, Japanese, French, German, Pakistan and Arabic. You had a LOT of spare time on you when you didn't sleep. I was allready a great pianist, poet and painter when i wasn't slaughtering vampires or hunting.

The plane landed. I knew i had to see some people. Quite a few would have moved on but most people in Forks were small town and stayed where they were. I knew that Charlie would still be there and the Quillete pack had to stay where they were to protect La Push. Ten years had passed but i didn't look twenty eight. I could maybe pass for twenty five because of my new looks but that was as close as i could hope for.

* * *

I landed and ran into the bathrooms to change the contact lenses. The vampire venom had dissolved my previous pair. Outside it was just breaking dawn, the sun's rays breaking out into the darkess above.

The taxi pulled in an all too farmilliar street. I choked down a sob. I may act like a hard vampire but i was still Bella. It was hard to lose that human side of me that easily.

After hunting i walked towards a house that i knew would hold me untill i when back. I thought it as home for years. The Cullen Residance was as grand as ever as i walked up the front porch and into the hall.


	13. Memories, Dreams and Thirst

_A/N: Aw!! Ain't it nice. I have gotten obsessed with Nessie/Jacob fics. Disturbing but surprisingly sweet. Anyhoo, heres ma new chappie. Jacob was only in like...ONE paragraph in this story so i wanna see a little more from the werewolf in the next chapter. This is a short one and i did not meet my usual aim in word count but this is a demi chapter that leads to the next one. Anyway, Enjoy!! Love to Katherine Buckley and Danielle Johnson  
_

**Memories, Dreams and Thirst**

The empty ness of the house made me feel slightly nauseous even if it wasn't possible for a vampire. Even though most of the general furniture was still there in the house, the little things changed everything. Most of the books from the bookcase had gone. Pictures documenting Alice's wild fashion sence. Snippets of the Cullens had gone. I could see where things had changed like a Spot The Difference. Walking upstairs i went to Edwards room. The leather sofa was still there but his collection of CDs had gone. Curious i began a quick search, not really expecting anything or knowing what i would find. Mostly i discovered junk that was covered in a delicate layer of dust but in a cupboard, at the very back, was a box. Opening it, i stiffened...

Inside was full of odd snippets. Pictures of me and him, a CD that recorded my Lullaby and other small tid-bits and trinkets that i easily recognized. I remembered his words, nine years ago.

_It will be like i never existed..._

These objects in this box where to make sure of that. They were my pieces of him. A small part of me, a part that appreciated sad irony and dark humor, wanted to laugh.

Picking up the CD i placed the disk in a large CD player. My Lullaby washed over me and filled my heart. I was out of practice when trying to replicate it. Listening to it again made my previous, dull memories of human life seen more life like, more...alive. Listening to the calming noise of the piano, i lay down on the leather sofa that still smelt like him. Closing my eyes, i let my mind wander, happy to be private. Back in Volterra, with all the assassinations and meetings, i never got time to myself and when i did, i was forced to go shopping with Heidi or hunt. In rare moments when i was at a tranquil peace with my mind, i would do this. It was like dreaming but more real, based on memories and imagination combined rather then my mind. I let my sub-conscious reign and take full control. I had no ability to change or stem the flow of the images. Usually, the river of my imagination showed me Edward so i was surprised at what my mind showed me.

_Blood...endless blood. It drips off the ceiling in a small white room. Everything is so bright and defined...which is a place where you did not imagine that shadows were creeping. They skulk around the room and when you focus of them, they seem to disintegrate but more of the darkness (that has nothing to do with the absence of light, but REAL darkness of hell) slink around the contours of your vision. The blood is falling faster. The bittersweet fragrance that is emitting from the scarlet liquid meant that it is no animal blood. In the corner of the large white room is a tall, dark figure. She is wrapped in shadows and all you can see in the blood redness of her eyes. Closer, you see where the blood is coming from. It seeps down her chin and stains her white dress. You notice...that the blood stained white gown, is a wedding dress..._

I sat up trying to burn away the image. I delved into the darkest depths of my sub-conscious and only managed to piece together a few things...The girl was me. I knew that. I could tell by her, MY, eyes, so unlike other vampires. The wedding dress was puzzling me. As hard as i could, i could not place it. But the blood was easy. I dealt with blood every job so the thought did not scare me like it would have...but the heavenly, taboo sent drove me crazy. I had never drunk human blood but this alien need tormented me.

And i was thirsty. The fire burned down my throat, an annoying reminder that i would be amongst many humans tomorrow. I had hunted quite recently but it was my mind, cruelly telling me to be cautious. I flinched at the memory of the girls sadistic and..._evil_ smile.

It was time to hunt...


	14. La Push

_A/N: Oooh! Just reading a BlackWater fic. I really like Leah now. it's called 'Loving Jacob Black' Sweet... Anyway. I don't really care that the orders in the books do not make sence but i don't care! I never claimed i was good at context, just ideas.  
_

**La Push**

The fire was soothed by the Mountain Lion's blood. I had never tasted Lion blood and it was better then Deer or Elk. I senced another animal. The smell was horrible but i could feel the warmth from the strong pulsate of blood. I ran at a sprinting pace, gaining speed with ever step. I hear a fast beat of a heart. What animal was this? I didn't care as the thirst pulled me towards my prey. I pounced.

And collided with a large muscular furred creature. Rolling on the forest floor we fought but i was caught off guard when i felt strong hind legs kick my stomach so i was sent flying into a tree.

I crouched, waiting to pounce...but i stopped and realization dawned. The large, over sized wolf, Chocolate in color, snarled at me in confusion.

"No...i must be too far south and crossed the boundary line..." I trailed off. "I-is that you Quil?" I read his mind and was surprised at what i found.

_Quil: A bloodsucker knows my name, guys i'm freaked...  
Sam: She's on our land, attack!  
Paul: We're coming near you  
Quil: Okay.  
Brandy: Can i have a go?  
Seth: A **go**?_

I smiled. "Fascinating..." i mumbled. "Quil! Stop!"

The wolf faultered, he examined me curiously. He tilted his head and howled at dark shapes that came into view from the forest. I saw some i recognised. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Leah, Seth, Colin, Brandy and i saw the last wolf.

I couldn't help but smile as Jacob's Russet brown wold form came into view.

_Sam: She does look farmilliar...  
Jared: I just can't place her though. Not that good with bloodsuckers.  
Paul: We need to talk to her._

"I can read minds but it WOULD be more convenient if you changed back. I would like to talk to you."

_Collin: Argh! Who is she??  
Brandy: Umm...she does look farmilliar.  
Leah: Is she?...nah, can't be!  
Sam: Who?  
Jacob: Impossible.  
Jared: Don't delude yourself, Jake. Can't be her.  
_

"They, were right, Jake. You smell gahstly." The chemical sent combined with burnt wood was definatly unpleasent. "Now, i won't ask agin, but PLEASE, transform. This is annoying now" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

_Seth: Only a few of us should...  
Jacob: Quil, Embery, Seth and I will transform. Everyone else keep guard._

Four wolves broke the formation. Among them were the farmilliar Russet wolf and the creature still crouched ready to attack. They dissapeared into the surrounding forest for a beat then returned as 19 year old boys. Seth was the youngest but was still as tall as his brothers. They looked puzzled but Jacob looked wary. I could hear by their thoughts that they knew i was a vampire but most of them didn't know who i was. Ten years out of sight, out of mind. I remembered my last happy human memory. Jacob and i were soaking up the sun on the La Push beach disscusing the Rabbit he had just finished, planning what to do next saturday. I inwardly laughed at the fact that i still have never seen Crosshairs 2, the stupid sequel to a crappy blood movie.

"Who are you?" Embery asked. I flashed him a crooked grin.

"I'm hurt Embs. 10 years? Is that all and you've compleatly forgotten."

Jacob, face full of authority, stepped foreward.

"As Alpha of the Quillette pack we demand you get off our land, bloodsucker."

I stopped and stiffened. Pain flickered through me. I could see the hatered in Jacob's eyes. I fought with the crumbelling sensation that collapsed underneith me. Putting on a strong face i settled with saying something that made me seem more strong.

"Alpha? Really Jacob? What happened to Sam?" I said, peering around him at the large black wolf who growled back.

_Jacob: Stop playing games vampire._

"Yes. The time for games is long gone, isn't it?" I chuckled darkly. "Long gone." I held myself very still and pulled up the long sleeves to my blue leather jacket. Underneith it hung a thin silver bracelet with a charm dangeling on the end. The charm was carved from a russet coloured wood. It was in the shape of a wolfs head. Jacob stiffened, staring from the charm to me then back again, and finally resting on my blood red eyes. He intook breath.

_Jacob: Bella? No...N-no i-it can't b-be. A v-vampire. _His confused eyes turned angry. _Left me thinking she was dead to live a happy life with those bloodsucker Cullens? That bitch. She hurt me so...I-i-i can't believe her!_

"No Jacob!" I yelled. The werewolves around us looked befuddled apart from Leah, who looked wretched. "No. I didn't. I didn't leave. I was pulled away from the tips of my fingertips, ten years ago. And no... No i didn't have a happy life with those bloodsuckers." I paused. Anger venting from me. Jacob faultered. "You had a happier life then me. These past ten years have haunted me. You don't want to know what i do for a living now. It would give Seth nightmares." The sandy wolf whined at me. "Ever heard of the Volturi? They are Vampire royalty. They are the living essence of vampires. They are why your hair stands on end when you smell us, why you exist in the first place. They are there to maintain the peace with the human world and _ELIMINATE _those who get in their way. That's my job. I am also sent like a bloodhound to get vampire powers. So yeah. You have been much happier then me."

My breathing paced as i was choking in anger. The anger in Jacob was replaced with pain.

"Bella?"

The werewolves around us whined or barked. Leah looked down her snout at me and growled. A small smile inched it's way across Seths face. I just stood there, as unmoveable as a mountain. Mine and Jacob's eyes were locked together, both replicating the same pain.

"What happened?" Jacob ased.

"I would but Collin and Jard are falling asleep on their feet. And i need to hunt." I said. Behind the chemical stench, i could hear the pulsate of blood in each of the werewolves around me and it strached a hot poker down my throat. I shook the thought out of my head. I saw Quil stare into my eyes and ghasp.

"Her eyes are red!" He growled at me. The werewolves looked at me accusingly and replicated his sound. I laughed.

"Yeah, no body knows why. I've never taseted human blood before so it's strange. I've come up with a theory though. I think it's because of vampire blood. I don't get thirsty very easily. Well...i didn't. But lately i've been having less assignments recently but for the past week i've had none. When i have assignments i do take in a fair amount of vampire blood. I'll show you when your older. Your FAR too young to see it now."

Embery stared at me quizzically. "Show us? What do you mean?"

I laughed again and this brought confusion to peoples faces. I had noticed that more of the werewolves, apart from Sam and Leah, had turned into their human form. I walked towards Quil and offered my hand.

"This is a trick i learnt from Afton." I said and grasped his outstretched hand. His vision was unseeing and it stared in shock into the black of the forest behind me. I showed him my assignment in Iraq. It wasn't the most gruesome but i was scared for his soul. I didn't want him to have a heart attack. I showed him the piles of broken vampire bodies burning, of Felix and Demitri ripping bodys apart and i deeply spent a long time torturing him with a firece battle beetween me and a thin and gangly brunette. Afterwards, Quil stared back in wonder and fear as he looked at me.

"Quil will be thinking about this for a long time so next time you phase you'll all get to see the Volturi show." I smiled sweetly at them and pulled up the sleves of my top and the bottom of it. Across my stomach and arms, tatooed permanently there, were hundereds of thin silver cresents but the real horror show was on my neck. Angry silver cuts slashed across the left side like they were compeating with each other at who could be the most painful.

Quil turned to Jacob and shuddered. "Ya know...she was tellin the truth when she sed ya were happier then her."


	15. Conversation

_AN: Coolio Here is a longish AN. I'm considering writing a new Fanfiction after i'm done with this one. It's a BlackWater fic and Leah central but with POVs from Seth, Emily, Sam and Jacob now and again. I've already written the first two chapters and have the rest set out in my complex mind. Mwahah!! Whad'ya think? I'm typing it up currently. Idea's would be FABULOUS!!  
Thanks to Seanagh, my Jacob rock. Also, Thanks to Danielle, my Edward rock. I can never make up my mind at whom i love more. Thanks for providing entertaining arguments over who is more awesome. (I'm an Edward fan myself, but i LOVE JACOB!! Oooh... It's sooo hard!!) Sorry for my rambling, hehe!!  
Here is an explanation for one reviewer. Because Bella is tearing out so many Vampire throats, she survived on Vampire blood, not human or animal. She did hunt animals but not very often. I held a little competition in my class at who could find the best reason for why her eyes were that color and someone came up with that idea, so i went with it.  
On with the show!  
_

**Conversation **

I removed my hand from Jacob's palm and he stared at me in shock, with new eyes. I had shown him one assignment in Russia. It was the worst but i knew he could stomach it. We had nearly lost little Jane who was too absorbed in torturing a vampire to notice that one was lunging towards her. Most of the scars on the left side of my body were because of that one attack, when i pushed her out the way. I couldn't attack because he was on top of me, crushing my side into the ground. I could only move when Felix ran up to us and ripped the vampire to shreds. The mountain of vampire bodies after the ghastly fight was taller then Charlie's house.

"That's horrible...And i thought that one you showed Quil was bad. He'll have nightmares." Jacob seemed rather uncomfortable.

We were sitting in our spot on the beach. A piece of timber. A blue, salt fire blazed next to us, though neither of us were cold. It was just for comfort. It illuminated Jacobs face, masked with horror.

"It's my life. All i do is fight, when i'm not power-seeking." I shrugged.

"You mentioned something about that before...what do you mean?

I blanked for a while and it took some time to understand what he was talking about, but then i understood.

"Oh, my power!" I replied.

He gave me a puzzled look, as if trying to work something out. "But i though you could read minds..." _Like that bloodsucker, Cullen..._

"I heard that you know..." I whispered and watched Jacob cringe. "My power is...well..." I struggled with putting it into words. "Complicated. If i make physical contact with a Vampire who has a power, my body sort of...learns how they do it so i have a LOT of powers. Most of them i got completely by accident but the Volturi now send me off to other covens and get their power. It's sort of helpful that i can also smell the power a vampire has."

Jacob struggled to take it in for a while and shrugged. "S'not so complicated. Do you think me an imbecile?" He chuckled and so did i for the first time in years.

We sat on the deserted moonlit beach. Well, first glance it was deserted but i knew that the wolves were watching in the shadows, waiting for me to bite but i had a strong self control. I changed the topic to a slightly less somber one.

"How are everyone?" I said this whilst staring out to sea, not making eye contact encase i broke down. "Charlie, Angelina, Jessica, Mike? What is everyone up to? What about you?"

Jacob seemed relieved at the change in topic and said. "I became Alpha soon after you left. Thats about it really, not much to talk about. Angelina and Ben went off to Uni and then found a journaling job in a newspaper, Jessica moved to Florida but she visits her folks in Forks often. Mike is now working full time manager of Olympic Outfitters. And Charlie is still in forks and has been promoted. He's working his way up to Chief soon. Him and Billy still go fishing." He hesitated for a while. "...Visits your grave a lot."

I choked on air and spluttered. "My grave?" I was shocked into silence and remembered what i had heard in Edwards head so many years ago. _Car Crash... _Well, it made sence that they would make a gravestone but it was creepy. There was no body to bury. Or was there? My mind ran through possible ideas. It would be so easy. Kill a female human about the same size as me and burn her corpse and place her in a fiery Chevy. It would be too charred to look like me but it could as well be me. I wouldn't put it past Caius.

Jacob and I sat in still silence for a while and watched the deep emerald green waves roll out on the white sand beach. The green salt fire was dying down but i could see so clearly with my vampire eyes that it didn't make much difference. The silence rang louder then the noise but it was a comfy silence, one that didn't drown out.

"I need to get back to Italy in less then a week so i don't have long here.I just needed to check that people at home were alright."

"Why now?" Jacob asked. "Why not a few years ago?"

I sighed. With the Ball coming up i knew something was on the horizon but i didn't want to talk about it. Something to do with the Cullens. It had been 10 years and all of a sudden, i would see them. It was a strong coincidence that The Volturi anniversary, My 10 year mark and the beginning of a century would all be withing one week. I had learnt about Volturi parties from Heidi, Renata and Chelsae. It made Alice's love for them look tame. They would invite almost the whole world of vampires, formal dress compulsory. I wasn't sure how much it would hurt.


	16. Torture and Shopping

_AN: ooh, yeah! 100 reviews! sorry 4 holding this chappie hostage for a while. If i make up words then it's because they sound like words. Don't shoot me 4 it. This is short but it had to be done, i'm afraid. In this, pretent Marcus' wife didn't die! PLEASE  
_

**Touture and Dresses**

_1 week later, Italy, Volterra _

Renata grabbed my left arm tightly and pulled it towards a shop. Very fancy-formal and overprised dresses. The baking hot morning sun beat down on the scarsly populated town center full of independant individual shops that nobody ever heard of so nobody dared venture near, except maybe a vampire. I was rather pleased to know that my love for shopping or parties was no greater. I hated people making a fuss but it was slightly better because it wasn't just about me and slightly worse because practically the whole vampire world would be there. I shuddered mentally at the thought. I was happy to know that Chelsea wasn't too keen on the idea either. Renata and Heidi were dragging Chelsea and i shopping for the ball this evening and would continue through the night.

"Come on! I want a whole new outfit for this." Renata muttered annoyedly.

"Why didn't you shop last week?" When i wasn't here. It would make my life so much easier.

Renata sighed and gave me a 'DUH' look. "BeCAUSE! You wern't here and it's something the girls do together."

I considered using Kate's electrisity power to get her off me but i exhaled impatently and let her drag me to a fancy store with Heidi looking smugly at us. I stuck my tounge out at her childishly and Renata tugged at my arm again until i thought it would fall off. Chelsea laughed at my tortured expression but glanced at me symatheticly. She had long ago gotten use to Renata and Heidi's obsessiveness over shopping.

Inside the shop Heidi ran right to the back to the slutier items and started eyeing a very short tight black dress but stoped when Renata got impateint about that it was formal dress and let go of me to steer Heidi towards a longer, navy number.

Chelsea smiled. "Do you want Rennie to rip our throats out?" She laughed and walked towards the accesories and i, grudgingly, followed. She glanced at a pair of flats. "Sensible or Crazy?" She asked.

I considered. "Both." She flashed a white grin at me and picked up a pair of off-white shoes considering something.

"These purple ones go great with your complextion." She muttered. She had an olive edge to hers.

"Clashes with my hair." I said sadly. I had liked those shoes. I walked over to a jewellery stand and tryed on necklaces.

* * *

"Three hours you spent deciding on which shoes. THREE and you just decided to use some you had at home. GAH!" Chelsea muttered at Heidi as we laughed on our way back home. We had spent the whole day in town and had just exited our tenth shop, mostly the same as the previous nine but with little differences like a touch of Gothic or Girly. The money didn't matter because we were armed with small black credit cards from Aro and with it, bought ourselves compleate new outfits and evan bought little Jane one. I was tempted to get her a sugerplum pink one with fairy wings and a wand but i urged away from the glee of the thought.

"Let's go get ready. We've only got three hours left." Heidi scolded.

Three hours? Was that all? I gulped and prayed my vision was wrong and that they would decide to not come. But a part of me wanted them to, more then anything.

* * *

I let the girls mess with my makeup and hair for a while and we swapped over, co-ordinating makeup to dress. We wouldn't let each other look in the mirror so it would be more shocking when we had the finished outfit. We got each other to help put on the dresses and accesories. We showed Chelsea her outfit first.

She was sporting a strapless, floorlength, black dress in satin with a silk silver belt. It whent in at the waist, accenting her thin figure and shaping her thighes. She wore a silver and diamond necklace, some thin silver bracelets, simple diamond stud earings and her white gold engagement ring from Afton. She wore silver strapped kitten heels. The lights reflected off her diamond accesories and sparkled patterns across her face. The black brought out her platinum blond hair that was straitened to her shoulders. Her red eyes had been outlined with black kohl eyeliner and was wearing simple nude lipstick.

Heidi was next. She sported a knee length dress with off shoulder sleves that whent down to her elbow. The satin fabric was a crimson that highlighted her eyes and whent with the lipstick. She wore wedge red heels that made her calves look toned. The dress clung to her accented curves and flared at the bottem that looked like an opening flower. She wore no jewellery but a ruby ring and a ruby encrusted bracelet. Her chocolate brown hair tumbled in waves to the small of her back and sported a butterfly clasp that pinned her hair back but a few trendrils floated forward, away from the clasp.

Renata looked georgus. Her royal blue dress was one sleved with a ruffled hemline and ruffles along the colerline. The material belt was powder blue to match the ruffles. The dress ended halfway down her shins. It brought out her chinese features. She wore a pendant necklace in silver that ended with a saphire heart that rested above her cleavage. Her shoes were in thick heels and a blue ribbon wond up her calves. Her eyes were spotlighted with blue eyeliner and eyeshadow with a clear lipgloss. Her blue-black hair that was usually dead strait, was waved and twiled up in an elegant bun at the back of her head, held in place with a saphire toothed-grip.

They pushed me in front of a large mirror and i was very happy with the results. I was worried about the dress Heidi picked out but she was right. My tiny figure was draped in a floorlength dress in teal. The top part was a sleveless corset with black ribon detailing in the back and black organza flower embroidery in the front. The skirt of it was a chiffon material that floated away from my legs as it got to the bottem but hugged my thighs comfortably. Underneith the skirt were death trap stilletoes in black. I wore little makeup but kohl eyeliner and a strong blusher. I didn't bother with lipstick. I didn't want jewellery but Renata threw a fit so i was fine with a black ribboned choaker. I examined myself thouroughly and smiled.

"Alright, Rennie. I'll trust you more in future." She smiled with glee but frowned.

"Don't call me Rennie."

We all laughed and walked out into the hall that lead into the ballroom. Our patners were already standing there. The girls had been patnered up with the boys. I waved at Renata who stood next to Demetri, and Heidi as she took her place in Santiago's arm. Chelsea smiled adoringly at Afton, her fiance and i sighed quietly. I walked near the front where Felix was standing.

"Look nice." He grinned and winked at me.

"So do you." I laughed my waterfall laugh. I cocked my ear towards the doors in front of us. "Lot's of vampires out there."

"We only grow in quantity." I was surprised that Caius was listening. "Since that none of us die." His parter and mate Anthenodora smiled a wide smile at her husband.

Marcus' mate Didyme shushed us as the doors opened. Putting on a movie star smile, so as not to dissapoint, i walked forward and tried not to notice that how we fanned out into the hall was identical to when we spread out to fight vampires. Angular and squarelike, but gracefull and ornate. Aro stepped forward and opened the ball.


	17. Volturi Ball

_AN: Hehe!! EDWARD!!  
_

**Volturi Ball**

It was everybit as lavish and glamorous as a palace. Bows and ribbons in every shade of off-white possible. Creams and Eckle sashes hung along the canopy that was the celing. The pillars were wrapped aswell in gold. The floor was a polished light brown wood. There was no need for food or a place to rest so the whole place was a huge dancefloor but room for a band. Scattered across the floor were bright colours and dark colours of the vampires. I noticed how black was a popular colour and cringed at my teal dress. It made me look stunning but it made me stand out. I was surprised, and frightened, to find that the attention was rather apealing in a weird kind of way. The Volturi guard were higher then the rest on a platform with banistered stairs going down either side. Aro stepped to the front of the platform and the small existing hubub of the vampire crowd died down.

"Welcome to the Volturi Ball, held every twenty years. It is the anniversay of the Volturi's existance and also, this year, the start of a new century. To welcome this great historical time, we open with a stunning Ball to represent a beautiful beggining to the new century." Aro smiled and immediatly a polite applause ensued. Caius stepped forward.

"Dance, Meet new covens and enjoy yourself for the whole night. Thank Heidi and Sculpicia for the decorations this evening and for Seianna, Irma, Tildey and the band for your music." The three female blond singers waved like stars to their audiance.

Marcus rounded everything off with a simple. "Thank you for listening and have fun."

Half the Guard walked down one set of stairs and the rest down the other. We walked in our pairs and i tried not to feel uncomfortable at the fact that Felix was my partner and, oddly enough, it felt normal and not arquard.

As we set our feet on the dance floor Felix grinned again as the music started on the first song. "May i have this dance?"

I elbowed him in the ribs. "I can't dance."

"Just let me lead. It'll be fun. This song is a little to slow for my liking but who cares, right?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Fine."

He walked me to an open spot on the dancefloor and grasped my hand and put his other round my wait, pulling our bodies closer together. I sighed inwardly and tried not to let it ruin the evening. We stepped from side to side and twirling at the same time as other couples. Before i would have gotten confused but Felix lead me in the right direction and i noted that i must have eliminated the two-left-feet when i became a vampire. I read what move we were about to do in Felix's mind so i knew beforehand. He twirled me around him again. Nobody was doing nothing, everyone was doing as they were told and either talking to other vampires or dancing. The majoraty were talking. The song ended abrupty and i realised that i didn't even know how the song went. Felix was right, it was fun.

"Could i steal one more dance?"

"Sorry, i'm going to find Rennie. Bye." I planted a quick kiss on his cheek and walked across the room to find Renata and found her being wizzed quickly and off beat to the rhythm of the new song with Demetri who were laughing together and they smiled happily together. I wondered if anything was happening on that front and felt a happiness for them.

"Demetri, Renni!" I called to them. They stopped dancing and turned to wave at me. They hi-fived each other and kissed each other on the cheek. Renata walked towards me.

"This is geat. I'm having so much fun." She giggled happily.

"Me too." We linked arms and swayed to the music as we talked. "So...you and Demetri?"

Renata looked like that if she were human that she would blush. "Oh, no. He doesn't fancie me and neither do i. I like...someone else." She trailed off and ended as if it was a no-goer topic. "You know who he fancies."

I cringed and wished that i didn't. We talked for the whole song about random things, mainly complamenting each other.

"Do you mind if i cut in?" I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Corin!" Renata smiled genuinly. "Sure."

Corin took Renata in his arms and they danced slowly, with her resting her head on his shoulders, their bodies right up close and intemate. I giggled happily for her and wondered away to give them some privacy from me gawking at them. I went to find Hdeidi as i figured Chelsea was dancing with Afton. I waved at Alec and Jane who were talking together and complamented Jane on her purple number. Wondering through the labarynth of vampires i was going to give up but then...

I saw what was going to happen seconds before it did in a vision. I saw it for a second time and felt like i was going to break down.

Alice...


	18. Reunited with Alice

_AN: Sorry for teasing you lot last time. I promise that Edward will be in the next one. I DONT CARE THAT NOTHING MAKES SENCE!! Go with the flow please people. cheers! mwa 2 Aribo!!  
_

**Reunited with Alice**

Alice...

Alice who was staring at me.

Alice who had not changed a bit since i last saw her. My best friend Alice.

My head told me to get the hell out of there because of our last meeting was not so cheery. I distinctly remembering locking her in a headlock to get her power. I shuddered at the memory. But my heart, that had all but been ripped out of my chest when her and Edward left.

I didn't have time to decide which to listen to, she strode forward unsurely, as if she was having the same conflict in hear head.

"Bella." She whispered. Her thoughts ran through mine. Pain tenored them all which renched my black heart further out from my chest. She was almost next to me when i saw Jasper run to her side. Of corse he would keep a watchful eye on his mate. He glanced at me with shocked eyes. The last time we met i was wreseling with his wife and the time before he had been trying to eat me. He pulled Alice close to him and muttered quietly in her ear. Alice shook her head and smiled sadly at me making me annoyed. "We need to talk." She told him but she said it mainly for my benifit because i realised who she meant when she said we. She walked towards a far corner and gestured for me to follow. I did, quickly but wondered why Jasper wasn't following. He was keeping a distant eye on Alice but tried not to pay too much atention.

"We need to talk." She repeated again, to me.

"About what?"

"Read my mind..." She whispered.

And i saw. Edward...his angel, godlike features twisted with pain. He was screaming as Emmet and Jasper held him back. The molten gold in his eyes had frozen and turned black. I remembered what Edward had said eons ago, a vagure human memory about that he would kill himself if i died. It was whilst we were watching Romeo and Juliette. I found it ironic that he said he would go to the Volturi to kill himself. If he had, he wouldn't have wanted to kill himself.

"He thought you were dead...What happened to you?" She said sadly.

"Here. I've got something to show you. This is from a friend's memory so i'm not sure how reliable it is but..." I held out my hand and she took it.

And i showed her. I showed her Jacob's perspective of my life when they left, fast forwarded at five times the speed and cutting off other bits. I was shocked when i saw from Sam's mind what i had looked like in the woods so i was sure that it would hurt one of the ones who cause it. I skimmed quickly through the happiness that happened when i was with Jacob but lingered on the moterbikes. Then i showed her what happened with the Volturi, the change, the fire, the blood. I showed her great detail on the vampire wars and battles and the assasinations. I ended and let go of her hand. She stared at me with scared eyes.

"That's what happened." I noticed that i had managed to fit 10 years into a few seconds. I scanned her mind and saw the image that was branded like a flame on her mind. Me in the forest. It had haunted me for ages aswell whilst i was still human but when i turned vampire it didn't matter. "H-he didn't want me. He didn't love me...He left...And inside i died."

Alice looked confused. "What do you mean...He didn't love you, didn't want you?"

I fumed. "He told me before you left." Tears prickled the corners of my eyes but i didn't want to ruin my makeup so, controling my emotion, i straightened up.

Alice bit her lips and unexpectedly, stepped forward to hug me. I was scared so i didn't register what she was muttering to herself but i got the gist of it in her head.

_Alice: Stupid...stupid boy...Told her he didn't want her...The IDIOT!...Forgets human emotions...Could have made her commit suiside, poor girl..._

"I tryed to. You think those motercycles were recriational? You think i walk up to rapists and murderers at night for fun?" I also recalled the several ways after becoming a vampire in the first week. The venom in my system burnt up the poison and my skin was too hard to penatrait with knifes or bullets. I didn't need air so i couldn't suffocate or drown. I knew that fire would work...but i remembered the pain and couldn't bring myself to put my hand in the flame. But i didn't want to mention this to poor Alice. It would hurt her more then moterbikes.

"Suiside? Edward told me he made you promise not to do anything reckless or stupid!"

"He did...but he broke his promise so i broke mine."

Alice studied my face with a reserved look and flicked away a lock of hair on the left side of my face to the angry slices of cuts that slashed down that side of my neck and collarbone. "Your worse then Jasper." She muttered. "It doesn't go with your pretty dress." She said, smiling up at me and reaching for my face to wipe away something wet there and i noticed that i was crying. "Dont. You'll ruin your makeup." I choaked out a muffled laugh through my tears. "That's the klutzy Bella i love."

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug but remembered that i was stronger then her so i relaxed and noticed how much taller i was then her.

"I'm so sorry." I welled up. "About when i tried to take your power."

"Nah! It made the decade more interesting for the most." She laughed with me.

"Is it just you and Jasper?" I asked doubtfully and thought of the size of the ballroom.

"No." She said simply. "Here. Let me..." She didn't finish her sentance as she was wiping away the kohl that had ran away with my tears. "There, perfect. You must tell me where you bought your dress from." I laughed as Alice led me onto the dancefloor. "I'm surprised that he hasn't come over here yet."

I knew who she was talking about. "Didn't Eleazar tell you? I can block certain powers. I'm projecting it towards you so he cant hear your mind or know where you are."

"Conveniant. But do you mind taking it down now?"

I shook my head, smiled and let it return back to me so that only my mind was blocked.


	19. A Different Kind of Hunt

_AN: Goshies. Just read Breaking Dawn for, what...like the tenth time?? I love the hunting scene...Uber Sweet!! I'm taking a friend to the cinima to watch twilight for my birthday in January. GAH! ROBERT PATTISON! Can't Wait! This is another shortie whilst i wait for the PERFECT reunion for the happy couple, Bella/Eddie_

**A Different Hunt**

"Alice!" A voice called and my sheld went defensive across her mind again but i had no need for the fear. Jasper ran towards us and placing a hand on his mate's shoulder and staring at me. "Bella..." He looked uncomfortable, as if confessing to a crime to someone wouldn't punish them but, if they had a reason, would. His vice-like grip tightened on Alice's shoulders. She smiled at him, saying that everything was fine. That i wasn't going to explode or something. Still looking unsure he turned to look at me.

"Nice to see you again, Bella." He placed his hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. The electrisity, no matter how many times i endured it, was unbearable as it coursed it's way through my veins like adreanelin spiked blood. I bit my lip to stop myself screaming but Alice noticed how tight my grip on her arm had gotten and winced. Jasper, remembering that it was the same thing that had happened when i got Alice's power, dropped his hand and looked shocked and upset.

"Oh...WOW!" I whispered. Edward had called Jasper's gift subtle and i never really thought much about it because it was no way as cool as seeing the future or reading someones mind but...just wow! The emotions radiating off people were stagering. I managed to feel everything at the same time, feeling specifically drawn to more negative climates which was even more alluring beccause there were so many good, possative emotions in this pleasant gathering but i did catch some bad feelings, scarse as they were, and they stood out stronger as they were so icolated. I wanted to try something out. Manipulating people was something i did well but i could do so much better now. I found the dark auroma of one Nomad and calmed his nerves. It was a great feeling.

"This is amazing, Jasper." I grinned but noticed that if we wanted to find Edward (which i was most definatly not ready for) i needed to retreat my shield off from Alice.

I let the blockage retract back to myself as i drew the elastic shield away from Alice. I felt slightly lighter. I had been practising this a lot but it was relaxing to leave it just to myself. I knew that he would hear her. I ignored the hum of the unimportant vampires thoughts around me and attempted to tune in on one voice but still keeping tabs on their emotions and the flavour of their minds at the same time. His thoughts were the first i'd ever heard but i was still paniky about how attuned to him i was. Whilst Alice was offputting by shouting his name in her head incase he heard, i frantically picked through thoughts. I had never been in a singular place full of so many vampires before so the hum was continuous, without a break in the perfect tune of it.

I heard it then... His thoughts sounded as beautiful as his voice. I ran swiftly, with Alice and Jasper on my trail, towards the sent of his mind. Somewhere in the back of my mind as i sauntered across the ballroom, I registered Renata and Corin kissing. That was nice for them. They both needed a mate. I didn't but mine was here. Close enough to touch...to smell.

I advanced...on a different type of hunt


	20. Declaration

_AN: Sorry for dragging this out for so long. I wanted it to be a long chapter, only dedicated to their reunion and there were so many other things to involve. Need help for my other Twilight Story and i'm getting confused about the timing and other stuff and pluss i need to reherse a lot for a show in london and all the time, still trying to stop you lot losing interest. I know that most of you only read it because i update so easily and, like Jacob, when i have a project, i get obsessed. ha, lol! But when i LOSE interest? It takes forever for me to start back up again so i'm trying as hard as i can to updated MINIMUN twice a week because i like this and it would be a shame to lose interest. Gosh, trhis little rant is almost like a chapter, it's so long...haha! Anyway! The one you've all been waiting for...or probably not. I wouldn't be...Oh, and i've read the books far too many times so if any parts of the speeches sound farmilliar, it's because i stole a little from SM, so the reunion would be the way it should be. Love the line 'then i'll prove your awake.', had to use it.  
_

**Declaration**

My breathing caught in my throat as i broke through a group of vampires that consisted of Demetri and several females, their beautiful faces simpering at his muscular figure. Normally i would have scoffed at their patheticness but i was too absorbed.

His perfectness ripped painfully at the holes in my chest, cutting at the remaining wounds. The feeling was not as sufferable but my mind was overstuffed with a longing and had no room to identify the farmilliar need to hold myself together...to stop me crumbeling.

Last time i saw him, i had refused to look at his fallen body on the floor as it wasn't that long ago from then since he left me and before that i had weak, human sences that might as well have been blind. He looked almost exactly the same but, because of my vamperic sight, his features were more defined, angularing his cheekbones and tauting his jawline. His bronze hair was skruffier He was staring at nothing, seeing nothing. His expression was distant and strangely narrowed in a concentration. He was searching through peoples minds...so i figured...

I attempted something that only Felix and Alec had the patence to help me with. I was now an expert. Consentraiting hard on the elastic like bubble that became magnetised to my mind, i willed it into nothing. Finding holes i pushed at the weaker spots, pushing it away from my mind alltogether. It was more difficult then expanding it, like placing opposit poles of magnets together, it didn't want to deattatch, but flip one side over, it would be reppeled. I then felt free of my armour and thought his name, once.

His head snapped up and he stared around in utter confusion to the right then, to face me. He was nothing like my memory and the hillosinations i had when i was doing dangerous things. They had not done his perfection justice but they were also usually better fed. His usually golden eyes were more onyx with bruise like shadows etched under them as they bored into mine. I fought the tears that threatened to burt up...and waited for the hate. He had left, forcing me into a live of blood, death and more blood. He had hurt me so much...and i waited...but it never came. I knew why he had left, i had allways known deep down that he loved me. Alice's thoughts had just confirmed that. So i waited for his. I had come to his house and broke his window, trashed his room and took his power. Back then i was still a newborn. I may have skipped the thirst but the anger and strength were still there. Neither fury came and a part of me wished that it would, just to stop the pain i was having by watching the agony in his eyes. Fury i could handle...but his pain? I breifly remembered, and connected, this memory with the burning that Janes power caused.

He stepped foreward, hesitantly and slowly whilst i just stood there like an idiot, remembering first-hand the dizzyness i use to get when he looked into my eyes. But that was when i was human. It compared none to the pure hungerous need that my glorious immortal body was having as i stood still, like a cold marble sculpture.

I was vaguly aware of noise from the crowd but it was muted and monotonous. It was quiet, background noise. But the silence beetween Edward and Myself was not just the absence of noise, it rung like an abysen nothingness. A vacume where noise of all kind was banished so it was more shocking then it should have been when Edwards voice rang out.

"Bella?" His beautiful voice had me melting for a bit so i didn't hear what he said but when it finally registered i caught the double meaning. He knew i was Bella Swan, how could i not be? No, he was asking whether i was still Bella inside. Whether with the change in species, i had a change in person. To be honest? I didn't know as i had never really tried, even when i was, to be the same klutzy Issabella Marie Swan.

I stared moronicly at him for a while then turned and muttered. "I shouldn't be here."

_Edward: Bella wait...i need to talk to you_

I chuckled slightly and turned to face him again. Over his shoulder i saw Felix, internally debating whether to interfere. I knew he meant well but it was just like with Mike and Eric and Taylor... but, more like Jacob, i loved Felix, just not the way he hoped...but i was all past denying that i loved Jacob more then i should but it wasn't enough. Looking directly at Felix, i smiled briefly and shook my head at him and waited till he had walked away till i verged my attention to the reason why it wasn't enough.

"I don't know why...If you want to yell at me then please do so but make it brief as i have a party to co-host."

"Why would i yell?" Confusion and hurt crossed his features.

"For one, i completly trashed your room. Two, i basicly attack you and take your powers. Three, i then repeat two but for your sister and the most important one, FOUR, I let you belief that i was dead for months and then i make a quick re-appearance, half scaring you crapless and then hide away for a decade."

_Bella: Being dead was better then what i was really doing but you don't want to know._ I mentally told him but he was just shaking his head.

"I couldn't be mad Bella." He sighed. "I'm sorry..."

For what? What had he to be sorry for? "For what?" I voiced out loud, slightly violent. "You have done nothing wrong." But he cut me off before i could finish.

"It was so hard for me for you to believe me like that in the forest. I may be a good liar but for you to so quickly." He sighed. "I'm sorry...i didn't _think! _Didn't know what leaving you without protection would consequence. Imagine if Victoria had come." I shuddered delicatly. "But i didn't even _consider_ the Volturi and their involvment. They could have killed you..."

I smiled, as hard as it was. "But i'm not. I'm better...for the most part." I said, remembering the left side of my body.

"Could you forgive me? After all i have done? After all the hurt i put you through? Shall i beg, if you want? Have you moved on like i meant for you to?" He said, turning his head to briefly look at Felix who was talking to Demetri.

"What are you talking about?"

Edward seemed incredulous. "Bella...i love you...I needed for you to let go. I commited the darkest kind of blasfemy when i said i didn' all the times that i had told you that i love you, how could you so readilly believe that i didn't in the forest? "

I couldn't believe it. This must be some kind of dream...a beautiful fantasy that would break me down when i woke. Where my angel loved me and he allways had. I was sad that i had to leave it but vampires couldn't dream. I must have just come home from Jacobs and collapsed on my bed. No vampires had come and taken me to the darkness, there was no ball and no Edward. He didn't love me or want me. I expected myself to awaken screaming from the new realisation but nothoing happened. The music of the band swirled around my head and Edwards words. This was too real to be a dream but still...

I shook my head and closed my eyes, shaking the thought off. "I-i...i...no! Y-you left."

He walked nearer to me, his eyes never leaving my face. "I needed you to be safe and so i forced myself, my world, away from you and it nearly killed me. I was planning to check on you in a few months and if you were happy then leave you alone. But then Alice had the vision..." He stopped his feet. He was so close that i could hear every breath, smell his heavenly sweet scent, taste it on my tounge. "You think i'm lying?"

"No...i think_ i'm dreaming_."

"Shall i prove your awake?" His silken voice murmered.

Knowing full well of what he was saying and how much hurt it would cause, so much that i would fall apart, when i woke from this heavenly dream, i couldn't stop him. Even though he couldn't read my eyes, i knew that he could see the need i had, the one that was mirrored in his. Even though i was expecting it, i couldn't help but gasp.

His left hand wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer whilst his other hand was placed on the left side of my neck. His cool touch sent a feeling of fire smouldering under the sirface of my skin. He leaned his face to mine. It was like he'd never kissed me before. True, i had been denied him for 10 years and even then my sences were dull and foggy of that of a human. But i definatly should have reacted the way i did. With a force that was not far from voilence, i pulled myself closer to him, crushing him to me and i was thankful that, finally, i was strong enough to hold him there forever. I no longer needed oxygen so we didn't need to come up for air and, in truth, i couldn't remember how we ever stopped but we managed to. I placed my head on his shoulder and started to cry.

He was _mine._ And_ nothing _could take him away from me.

**A/N: This could be a good ending but i really like this one so i think i'm gonna continue it. YAY! 2000 WORDS EXACTLY FOR THIS ONE. i rock!**


	21. Bliss

_AN: Aww! people like me!!! I have to admit that the last one was my favorite chapter. If you don't understand what happened beetwen last chapter and this one then i do not wanna be the one to tell you. Just use your imagination! Oh, i forgot to tell you but in the chapter Memories Dreams and Thirst, that dream thing was sort of a tribute thing to my new one-shot called **Blood Red Snow. **Anyway, heres the next day  
_

**Bliss**

The warmth from the morning sun tingled on my bare skin. I closed my eyes and hugged myself closer to the still figure next to me. I counted his stedy breathing patterns and immersed myself in the utter bliss that corsed itself through my entire body. It made me so joyus that i wanted to sing, but luckily for Edward i managed to control the urge as my singing voice isn't too desierable.

I felt Edwards delicate fingers lightly trace comlicated patterns on my left shoulder blade and neck. I opened my eyes and all i saw was the pale marble arch of his neck so, even though i was just happy to lie there forever, i propped myself up slightly so me head rested on his shoulder so i rose slightly with each of his every breath.

A soft bird song broke the silence. Even though it was beautiful, so it fit with the moment, i was sad that something broke the magic that the quietness had maintained. As the little tune reached the end i spoke.

"As much as i not want to ruin the moment, i bet Alice is worried sick at were you dissapeared off to. She's probably hunting me down as to avenge your kidnapping or something." I chuckled light hearted.

"Wait, pardon?" He asked and another shiver of delight ran up my spine at the sound of his voice. I hadn't heard him happy since before the forest incident. The emotions orbiting him were, i was very pleased to see, were exactly the same as mine. It took me a while to compose myself as i registered what he was talking about.

I smiled. "She was probably scared stiff when she could no longer _see_ you because she must have been watching you very carefully in case i...well." He still looked puzzled and as i continued, i turned a little smug. " I'm working on blocking non-mental abilitys and it's easier when i'm high on emotions. My mind naturaly blocked me from mental attacks when i was still human so it's pretty strong but i have to concentrait a little on non-mental ones. 's'why" you couldn't hear my thoughts."

"But i _heard you!_ Last night when you tried to get my attention. I heard your thoughts say my name."

"I'm also learning repeling my blocking power."

"I'm confused...what about..." I stopped him and placed my hand on his cheek, showing him the day i woke, the day i first learnt my power. I then showed him several times when i accidentally took someones including the fire power. I ended the vision, reluctantly, with when i took Alice's. Reliving the memory made it seem less bad as it looked pretty childish, me clutching her in a headlock. "Oh, amazing. You took the image projection power from Afton, am i correct?"

I smiled and sat up fully and gazed down at him and i nodded. "Can i show you?" I lifted up my right hand and held it palm up and let the fire fold open like a spring bud finally becoming a flower. Then, closing my hand, i concentrated on a bracelet on my jewellery, hair and makeup table that Renata insitsted live in my room. I lifted it off the table, let it suspend in mid-air for a bit, then summoned it closer to me and opening the clasp and tying it on my wrist, all using the power of my mind. I noticed that it was Jacob's bracelet, a small but important part of me.

I turned to Edward whos facial expression was speculative and i noticed that his eyes were not on mine, or my right hand that bore the bracelet and had been on fire. It was fixated on my left shoulder and, even without looking, knew what he was staring at. I grabbed at my shoulder and felt the thin, raised scars that trailed from my neck, to my elbow on the left side of my body. His upset and questioning eyes held mine before i spoke. "It's a long story and too much to tell to people individually... Alice saw them and i suspect she is just dying to know. I've only told Quil and Jacob...and probably the whole pack by now, but only using the visions. I don't like to talk about it and showing people is hard enough..."

"Woah...wait. Hold on. What about Jacob? And a _pack_?" Edwards eyes blazed.

"Even longer story." I mumbled. "Tell you later." I noticed how his eyes lingered on the wooden model wolf that hung on the silver chain of my bracelet and narrowed slightly.

One eyebrow raised. "Really looking foreward to the storytelling."

Then i saw something. Something possibly dangerous. Something that was heading this way.

"Oh, crap! Hide!! Run!! Jump out the window!" I said as i tried to shove his bewildered self away.

"What?" He asked and then heard the same thoughts as me coming from outside my door.

_knock, knock_


	22. War

_AN/ last chappie was a little droney but it's introcate so bare with me, okay!!! Cheers, anyway, heres the next one. Read and Review please! thx  
_

"Oh, crap! Hide!! Run!! Jump out the window!" I said as i tried to shove his bewildered self away.

"What?" He asked and then heard the same thoughts as me coming from outside my door.

_knock, knock_

**War**

"Bella?" Called a voice on the other side of the door. "Are you okay? Heidi, Chelsea and i were worried when you dissapeared last night."

I gave a final shove at Edward and he grabed his trousers and ran into the entertainment center, laughing at me, quietly so that Renata couldn't hear. I noticed that what was left of my dress was in ruin at the foot of my bed and, after shoving it under the bed, i pulled on some underwear and a silk nightgown quickly before pulling my fingers through my hair, to untangle the mess slightly and opened the door a fraction.

"Hey Rennie." I smiled. "'Sup?"

She eyed me accusingly and pouted. "Where were you? Felix got worried when he saw to talking to that guy and seriously considered, after you dissapeared, that that guy had gone to bury your corpse in the woods or something."

I hesitated, and the thought was pretty funny. Ah, poor Felix...if only he knew. Renata, stood still a few minuits, the thoughts in her mind thrashing violently. And she gasped.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!" She pushed past me and into my room. She darted up to the bed and looked under it, searching, and instead pulled out my torn dress. Holding it, hands shaking, she stormed up to me. "Your paying me back for this dress." She dropped the bundle and darted to the closet then out again. "No way!" She muttered. She sniffed the air and turned, for what seemed like an age, and looked at the entertainment center. She smiled and evil grin and marched, at a normal human speed, to the door. I ran after her and tryed to pull her away which only made her seem more confidant.

"Rennie! Leave me alone. It's my room and i don't want you in here." I considered electricuting her but she was still my friend, no matter how evil she was but an empty threat was just as good as any. "I'll electricute you, i swear i will."

"But you wont because, no matter how annoying i am, you'll allways love me." She smiled sweetly but her eyes were full of mockery. Damn it.

"Not to mention pure evil!" I said as i tugged at her again.

She pulled at my arm and i fell over, much to my dismay. "I know." She grinned as she opened the door.

"Oooh, he's yummy! Tut, tut Bella. Naughty." I was exasperated and embarrased unlike Edward who was was still only clad in yesterdays trousers and leaning against a wall, trying not to laugh. HHe honestly seemed to be enjoying the attention...or was he enjoying my embarrasment. "HAH! Oh, Heidi's gonna love this."

"If you tell her i'll tell EVERYBODY about what you and Corin did last night." I said as i slammed shut the entertainment room door. She glared at me in confusion and gasped. "AND, i'll tell everybody about what you wrote in your diary."

"Oi, you cheated. It's not fair to pick things from out of my mind." She yelled."Your gonna pay!" and she stuck out her toung childishly.

I smiled and i heard muffled laughter from behind the shut door, consealing Edward. "But you wont because, no matter how annoying i am, you'll allways love me." I stuck out my tounge aswell and shoved Renata in the direction of the door.

"Pah, i declare war on you, Issabella Marie Swan." She said like an army general.

I just rolled my eyes. "What ever Rennie."

"And stop calling me RENNIE!"

After clearing my room of all annoying little vampires, i shut the door and crossed over to the other door. After flinging it open i was going to tell him that the coast was clear but my lips were rather busy with a more important task. His arms wrapped around me and even though we were kissing, he still managed to find a way to laugh.


	23. Suprised

_AN/ Last chapter was written by me and my friend and we wrote it just for fun. It wasn't important but just some fun. ^-^  
_

**Surprised**

"Hello, stranger." Edwards silky voice came from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. "What was that about?"

I sighed. "That? Thats Renata. I think shes slightly phycotic." I mumbled, distracted by Edwards soft lips. I turned around to face him. "She's like a sister to me as well as my partner."

I didn't fail to see Edwards eyes narrow at the slightest mention of my job. "Mhmm. Speaking of sisters..." he said, his face brightening slightly.

"Gah! Alice..." I groaned, checking that my shield that repelled her power was intact. "She's going to slaughter me. She doesn't know that i'm rendering her blind to us so shes probably worried like hell and as it's my fault, she's going to take it all out on me."

Edward smirked slightly. "Oh, Alice is a force to be reckoned with. Don't worry." He thought for a minuit. "Do you have a car?"

I nodded and ran to a draw and pulled out my keys. "Okay, lets go, i'll drive." I threw the keys to him and walked to the door but i felt his hand grip on my wrist. He pulled me towards him for another kiss. After it was finished he leant closer to my ear and breathed, "Your half naked, dear."

i looked down and saw that i was still in my silk dress. I walked over to the closet, picked up a white material and threw it to Edward. "So are you dear." We grinned as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his shoes. I walked in my closet and pulled out some simple jeans and blue v-neck jumper and trainers. I attempted to tame my hair and make-up. When i was done, i ran over to Edward and kissed him again.

"Let's go." Edward said. "But i'll drive." He laughed as i pouted.

* * *

I he drove my jeep to the airport where we caught a plane to America after i called Renata to pick up my wrangler. The plane ride was short and we hired a car. He drove us though green countryside and hot desert-like places until he reached a town on the edge of some forests. I noticed, and appreciated, the clouds that seemed like a permentant veil that shrouded the sky. He drove us to a small part of the forest and, quite close, past the trees, i saw a white mansion-like building that was so similar to their old house but larger and more moden.

"Stay here first." He said and he ran off into the house. I didn't try to hear in, didn't want to know what they were saying. She didn't know how they would react to her. It was most likely be bad. She had been a volturi bitch who had ripped out the heart of their son. I was tempted to hear their thoughts but i shyed away from the idea. After some delighted screams and a soft 'ow' i heard the shouting. As i had expected, it was from Alice, how worried she'd been. After this i took a quick peek inside her mind and was happy to note that she didn't suspect that i had anything to do with his dissaperance. I heard some laughing, probably from Emmet, and the front door slam.

Edward came running out and i was happy to see that he had been smiling.

"So, what are the crazy theories?" I asked quietly so that the house full of vampires couldn't hear.

"Emmets was the worst; abducted by aliens. Alice, Esme and Jasper have no clue. Rosalie didn't really care much but was glad i was back. Only Carlisle had a sensible theory."

"Which is?" I asked.

"When Alice told him i had been talking to you he came up with a solution. That i had asked for you back and you declined so i went to go...um.._off myself." _I shuddered slightly. "Other then that little detail they don't know."

_Oh, wont they be suprised. _I thought darkly. I made sure my shield was in tact around bothe Edward and myself. I dissolved the shield that blacked him from me so we could communicate wordlessly. I told him so and he nodded.


	24. Confused and Amused

_AN/ Lol. I love Emmet. anyway, peeps. REVIEWS PLEASE. THANKIES!!!! ^-^ Just did a love test on Ediie n me and got 83% and Jacob n me got 92% My friend got 2% on edward and 3% on Jacob. Tough break 4 her ey?  
_

**Confused and Amussed**

"OH MY GOD!!!" Emmet shouted as i came into view on their landing. He looked confused, amused and shocked at the same time. It was pretty funny but the golden stares of the Cullens was pissing me off.

_Why are they staring at me? GAH! EMMET, SHUT THE HELL UP. _I screamed in my head and Edward chuckled lightly. Emmet was shouting to Rosalie who was, apparently, upstairs. They appeared on the top landing and stared down at Edward and i. Rosalie's eyes narrowed at our closeness and she hissed slightly at her memory of me practically attacking Alice. Edward saw it aswell and smirked at me. _No one is ever going to let that go are they. _

_Nope..._

_Damnit. _He laughed again. _Shut it_

No one spoke for a while and the only sound was of the murmer of their thoughts and distant cars. The silence was broken by a loud laugh only not from Emmet. Jasper tried to muffle them and had to walk out of the room to do so. Edward must have seen the confusion on my face as he told me.

_Apparently my emotions are a little...amative. He sort of allready knows why your here, well, he guesses._

I internally blushed. Externally, it was impossible. _Pah. 1 down... I don't really see Jasper to be one to laugh at people. _

_When you were human i wanted to distance you from him a little but when you get past the thirst, he's really just as bad as Emmet. Well, not that bad. _No. I couldn't imagine anyone worse then Emmet.

Alice stared curiously at her mate but then a fierce determination set in her face. "I don't like being blind! PLEASE stop it Bella." I shook my head.

"Nope." I smiled as i said it, empisizing the 'p'. "Your going to have to suffer just like every normal vampire in this room."

Edward shot a glare at Emmet. "I swere, if you take one more step towards Jasper..." He warned. I understood. Emmet had guessed that Jasper knew. I imagined if Emmet found out.

"Oh my god..." I shuddered at the thought.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "Can we speek to you in your office. It's a little delaicate."

Carlisle seemed bemused but agreed all the same. "Of corse."

"Hey, man! NO FAIR" Emmet called.

* * *

"So. Alice told me most of it. You, her and Jasper sneek out of the house to go to Italy and the Volturi ball in hopes of locating Bella here." This was news to me and i stared at Edward whos face hadn't moved. I smiled and gripped his hand tighter and he responded in the same way. "Scaring Esme to pieces. Didn't you think. One day you where there and the next you were gone."

"Sorry." Edward muttered.

"Your Welcome. Just give us a warning beforehand next time, okay? A few days later, Alice and Jasper come back having searched the whole night for you in Volterra. It didn't help that she couldn't see you. So, she desided that if you wanted to come home then you wouldn't be in Volterra. When she came back and you wern't here it scared her to pieces. What were you doing?"

Edward and i exchanged a glance and we both cringed.

"Alice couldn't see me because i was with Bella who was blocking Alice's power."

Carlisle gave me a puzzled look. "I'll tell you all together. It's a long story." I told him.

He nodded to me and continued. "I see that you must have told her."

Edward nodded. "Yes." The awkward silence was defeniingly annoying. _A little help? _He threw a sideways glance at me and i shrugged so we just stared sheepishly the the walls, out the window at our feet. Anywhere but each other for the fear of laughing or at Carlisle's impatent face for the fear of running away or, yes, more laughter. Our silence spoke more then words.

Carlisle's eyebrows rose and a suprised look came to his face. From his mind he had taken a guess...and guessed it right. I bit my lip nervously, and nodded. It was a slight and short one but i still cringed slightly. Edwards grip on my hand tightened even more.

* * *

When we were all seated in the hall they all stared at me.

"My story, after you left is a long and hard one. It is definatly not a happy one." I took a deep breath and began.


	25. One Upon a Time

_AN/ Okay. I know this sin't what happened but i'm changingf it to suit moi!!!! I'm merging New Moon with Eclipse here as i think it adds drama to the story.  
_

**Once Upon a Time...  
**

"I couldn't sleep. Wouldn't eat and it was hard to even breath...for weeks and weeks. Then, Charlie threatened to send me to Renee in Jacksonville if i didn't do something. So i got through, never really trying very much anymore. At the time i thought i was fooling him but he's a cop, not much gets past him. So i made plans with Jessica to go to Port Angelis. After the film we went for a bite to eat. I saw something...i'm still not too sure what it was but i took a look, compleatly freaking Jessica out in the process. Then...i _heard_ you..." I whispered, refusing to meet the surrounding vampire's eyes. "I was scared at first, thinking that i had gone crazy but then it happened again. You warning me to turn around and go back home. So i did. I came up with a theory but i needed help. I got some broken bikes from a kid in town for free. And i went to La Push to see Jacob; he's a macanic so i knew he could fix them up, pluss someone had to teach me to ride the damn things. After a couple of trips to the ER, i realised what was triggering the voices. A mix of adrenalin and stupidity." I concluded. "When i was in danger, i could remember you more easily, like you were protecting me again. But soon i becamepretty good at riding so the voice dissapeared."

I looked up, to see their reactions. Edward looked hurt and like he wanted to say something but everyone else just wanted me to continue so i took the majority vote.

"A group of kids from La Push were starting to annoy me and Jacob. This may seem insegnificant but it's truly not. Jacobs best friend Embry Call stopped hanging with him and started to be around Sam Uley, who was sort of the 'leader' of the group. Another week later Jacob and I went to the movies. He got a bit sick and went home. Then, his dad wouldn't let him talk to me, saying he had mono. And next thing i know, he's buddying up with Sam. I hated Sam. He had taken my best friend into his cult."

I was sure that this was boring them so i went back into the action.

"Some time later i went hiking. I knew exactly what i was looking for. I hadn't told anybody where i would be because of the bears." I chuckled. Edward looked at me appauled.

"You went hiking in a bear infested forest on your own?" I sighed and ignored him.

"And then i found it. Exactly the same, only wilder. My meadow." I met Edwards eyes briefly. "There was someone there. Someone who shouldn't have been there. Remember Laurent?"

I heard a hiss, long and violent, escape from Edwards lips and another identical in Alice. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie growled. I smiled wierly.

"Wasn't he suppost to be in Denali with Irina and Tanya?" Carlisle asked

"Yes. He was, but i knew something should have been differant about him but, none the less, his eyes were black...apart from the thin red iris. I knew i should have run but i couldn't move and he would ahve caught me. He said that i should be lucky that Victoria didn't find me first with the things she had planned for me."

"Victoria?" Edward stood up and shouted. He looked outraged. "Why?"

"Mate for a mate. She was more strongly involved with James then we thought."

Edward eyes narrowed again, looking ashamed. He allways managed to find a way to blame himself.

"He was crouched for the attack. I knew i would die...but he stopped. Something was in the forest behind him. Five large animals. Enormous. They chased Laurent away. A few days later i had a huge argument with Jacob. That night i couldn't sleep. I heard loud bangs against my window. At first i thought it was Laurent...i was so scared...then i heard Jacob shouting at me to open the bloody window. He jumped in and i wondered whether he had a wish to die by falling out of Charlie's tree. He told me it wasn't safe for him to be there but he had to try. He told me cryptic riddles that just tiered the hell out of me. So when he left i was confused...,but then i had the dream again. The one the night after i found out about vampires. Jacob had told me a story and to him, that was all it was, a story. About Vampires and some other Quilette legends. Both nights i had the same dream, only slightly differant."

Carisle looked deep in thought and i wondered how long it would take him to understand.

"In my dream i was walking down La Push beach. Jacob was telling me to run and Mike was shouting at me from the shadows. Then i turned and saw Edward like the first time, like in Biology. He was calling to me and i was following, then Jacob ran in front of me, as if to protect me. But he changed. He was no longer Jacob. He was a large..._animal_...a wolf-"

"_YOUR BEST FRIEND IS A WEREWOLF?" _Shouted Edward and Alice at the same time.

"A Young werewolf?" Asked Edward.

"Even worse. He could have killed you." Alice frowned at me.

I pouted slightly. "There is nothing wrong with werewolves. Apart from the smell and the fact that i can't _see _them. Alice's power doesn't work." I huffed slightly in fustration at the memory. Edward was looking at my bracelet.

"Well, there are worse things then a braty teenage wolf. People were dissapearing in the woods. I thought it was the werewolves but he told me it was a vampire. I thought Laurent had come back but then Jake told me that they killed him. So, a vampire was in the woods were Charlie was hunting for the 'bears' that was killing people."

I loked around again and continued. "In Seattle, there were so many deaths from a group of newborns, all created for one perpose. To kill me. Victoria was leading a group of newborn vampires to Forks. There was a battle. About thirteen vampires against ten werewolves. Victoria escaped with an older vampire and the others were killed."

Emmet and Jasper sucked in breath. "Thirteen vampires? We missed the fun." Jasper said. I was shocked to see that everyone else was agreeing with him, apart from Edward who didn't make any emotion. His face was a mask of shame.

"Jacob had just finished on a run and it seemed that Victoria had left the country. And that's when the Volturi came."


	26. In a Land Far Away

_AN/ last chappie was boring wasn't it? yeah but uit had to be done. Now here's Bella's uber fantastic story.  
_

**...In a Land Far Away  
**

Edward had yet to recover from the painful bout of information. His face was strained and upset. I sighed, knowing what he was thinking, 'if he had never left...' yada yada... I walked to his saide, sat down and grasped his hand.

"It wasn't your fault. Everyone knows that, okay. So stop blaming yourself." His eyes bore into mine in a slightly un nerving way but i didn't even flinch, gazing back at his with an equal ferosity. He gave in the staring competinion first, nodding and resting his head against my shoulder.

"So." Said Jasper. "The Volturi came wanting to see if you were a vampire or not, and..." he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "If you wern't then you should be dead...but if you were then it would explain why your still here. I'm don't understand."

To be honest, i still didn't understand why they hadn't killed me. "They senced that my power would be useful. Of corse they didn't expect...even think about what if it got too powerful... and it did. They probably expected some sort of shield. I'll explain later."

I took a deep breath. "I've nearly died lots of times, most of them after i became a vampire which is sort of ironic really. But none were scarier then my transformation. Aro has a theory that the victim will subject more thourelly to their master if their master is the one who's venom runs through you. Complete rubish in my case as this isn't the first time i've ran away sucsessfully. It's the only time Aro really likes to get his hands dirty. He is the oldest aswell so he has the most self control." I laughed bitterly at that and the Cullen's expressions intent concentraition was replaced with confusion. "Hearing my own blood draining away was the worst feeling of my existance. The slow torture of your blood being replaced with fire, slowly and murderously. Aro really shouldn't have been so careless to have waited so long after hunting to do it. He lost control..." The simultanious sharp intake of breath from all Cullens added nicely to the drama of it. I massaged Edwards fingers from their tight grip, waiting until they loosened before continuing. "Marcus was in the room in case i tried anything funny. Well, he knocked Aro out and i fell unconcious from the loss of blood which did spread the fire quicker as it had less blood to burn." I finished the sentence bitterly.

"After waking up i discovered my power when Aro tried to see if his would work on me. I slowly started accuiering so much power that i felt drained. My first battle was horrific and i realised that i could use my sence of smell to identify a vampires power. Aro decided to send to to Denali to take Kate's power. Then he told me to Get Alice's...and yours if possible. That was the first time i ever tried to run away. I was in France when Heidi, Felix and Demetri caught up with me and brought me back to your place. I think Heidi used her power on me because i was acting pretty...well, i can't explain it but _drunk _is a good word. I was so full of my human blood still and the immence strength that i wasn't acting like me. To be honest i was sort if acting like...Demetri!" I shuddered. "Compleatly cocky and i-am-awsome like. I had a massive headache the next day. I think it was just me trying to impress the Volturi, acting like a bitch and a slut but i try to blame it on Heidi. Sorry for trashing your house Esme."

I looked around. "We forgive you, for everything and theres hardly that to forgive." Esme smiled warmly and i smiled back. I heard a little laugh from Rosalie who obviously hadn't.

I bit my lip and tried to think about how to explain the next bit.

"This is the worst bit. This is the darker side of my story. Can i do something?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." He smiled but as i stood up he huffed. "Anthing but that." I laughed as he used my words from eleven years ago and he smirked at me. My smile faded. I pulled up the fabric of my top to the bottem of my ribs and pulled up the sleeves and tugged at the neckline until the majority of scars were showing. The worst ones were the ones that built of top of each other on my left side, like a grotesque pattern. Across every bare show of fleash was a random dotting of white creasent scars. Edward who had obviously allready seen them couldn't look. Alice had only seen a few on my neck so everyone else gasped.

"That's worse the Jasper." Muttered Carlisle. "How can one body take so much venom?"

"Every other week i was in other continents or countrys and every single battle ended the same way. With a mountain of bodys, pools of blood and me in pain and with a new power. I can show you what i mean if it makes it easier to understand." Everyone nodded.

So i projected. I was getting good at projecting Aftons power without skin contact.

_"Look's like i'm on my own." I mumbled. I smiled at that prospect and turned to face the five vampires who were still quite young and lacked talent. I sniffed the air in hope but found nothing. Dissapointed, i growled. It was hard for me to get use to the fact that powers were rare in most vampire cases. Oh, well. I smirked as the five vampires came to terms with their advantage. Five twenty to thirty year olds who were large and powerful newborns with human blood still in their veins. They weighed this to me, a small eighteen year old girl who was stupid enough to fight in high heels._

_I turned Alecs power on to a large female who halted where she stood. Whilst concentraiting on that i lunged, full power at a tall male whom i ripped at the stoney throat of. He kicked me hard in the stomache and i flew a bit off him, only to come back with a stronger force. Clawing with my nails i scraped at his chest whilst kicking and punching another two males who had gotten into the fight. I searched up ones chest and found the neck. I bit down hard on sinues and tissue, the sound maling that of nails down a blackboard. With his decapitated body, i flung it into another man and as the other tall lanky male came over and griped my shoulder with his nails, he let go immediatly as an electrisity charge shocked his entier system. Whilst he writhed in pain i puched at his face and found the jugular vein. Turning to the other male i ripped at him until i managed to sever his arms and twist off his head. Whilst i dismembered the bodys i noticed how another female, with black/blue hair was shaking at the vampire woman i froze with Alecs power. I threw a fireball at them. As they screamed, i attacked their minds using Janes power. They screamed and i lunged at them, cracking their skulls by backing their heads together and then ripping my fist through their chests and tugging until i ripped their hearts from out of their chests. Throwing the two females and the no longer beating hearts on the pile of bloody corpses i threw a fireball at them and they flew up in smoke. A lare purple cloud of smoke, thick and filled with the smell of incence, billowed up into the sky_

Then i showed another one.

_"No!" I screamed, my throat raw from the shouting. Jane was paying no attention to the destruction going on around her, too busy making a female write in pain. It was almost the whole volturi guard against twenty vampires who were revolting against the laws, thinking that the vampire race should be supreme. They had taken over almost the whole south of Japan and the masakcer was too much. I had blood streaked acroos my face. One large male jumped at Jane. I was quick as i lept to push Jane out the way. The commotion was too much, my power allready being used to hold about ten vampires all at the same time that was weakening me. The large force that pushed me to the ground ripped at my side with his teeth and claws, tearing through my skin. I shreiked in agony and needed the pain to stop. The vampire was pushed off me by Felix who ripped at his whole body, once he was done i burnt the pieces, then fell over. The blood from the animals i drank and the vampire blood i consumed was dripping at a fast rate out of my left side. Felix picked me and and ran me over to the edge of the fight were i randomly threw flames, wincing as the healing process started. It was slow but quich to a normal vampire but more painful._

"I highly doubt anyone...apart from Emmet or Jasper..." i added on a side note "wants to see another."

Edward looked like he would be sick, his whole body heaving un evenly at the horrors my memory show. I ran over to him and braced my arms around his shoulders, humming my lullaby.

I continued as the vampires looked as if they didn't want to open their mouths in case they were sick, all apart from Alice who had seen them before. "Then i visited Jacob." Their glances lokked as if i was crazy. "He thought i was dead and he was my best friend. I stayed for about a week before the ball. Then...well you know what happens then."

Rosalie, Alice and Emmet exchanged evil glances. "To be honest, we really don't. You have yet to tell us." Rosalie smirked at me as i scowled.

Then, Alice had a vision, i read her mind to see it as did Edward.

"Oh, no!" Edward shouted. "Jasper i will _kill _you!" Edward went to chase after Jasper as i went to shut up Alice.

"OMYGAWDOMYGAWD! HOWEMMARISSING OF US! AH HAHA!" Alice was practically rolling on the floor laughing. She had just seen what Jasper would tell her later that night.

"If you dare tell ANYONE!!!!!" I shouted in her ear.

"No...no i wont!" Alice laughed. " So sorry though. Hehe."

"Aw great!" Shouted Emmet. "Everyone knows 'sept me 'n Rose. No fair." I smirked at him.

"I don't...and to be honest i don't really want to know." Esme shook her head in wonderment.

"I do." Emmet said.

Jasper just entered the room laughing, and seemed to have lost Edward. His face faultered when his eyes met mine. "Um..."

"Oh, your dead..."


	27. Bite Me

_AN/ listen peeps. If you don't know what happened beetwen Bella and Edward then you lot obviously didn't read chapter 21 so stop asking me what did happen. I don't wanna be the one to tell you. hehe....BUT, if you REALLY don't know then review this and tell me so so that i can tell you and i hope that i don't get any reviews asking because even some seven year olds know. think about it! anyhoo, i'm running out of idea's to keep this story going, in the meantime, whilst i think of a way to finish it off, read my continuous fic, **Bloodshed Vampire **which i hope will be terrifyingly grusome and angst-ful to the brim!!!!_

**Bite Me  
_Edwards POV_**

My night was almost perfect. Only slightly dampened when Jasper told Emmet and he ran in my room when i was with Bella and laughed his head off. It really wasn't funny when he blurted out.

"Ha! Didn't know you had it in you, you lil' prude. I was starting to worry for you, if whether everythings still..._functional_."

I growled loudly, quickly looking at Bella to gauge her reaction, wondering how emmbarased she wold be...i was wrong. She stood up quickly and hissed with such a ferosity that even i felt slightly scared. I grinned evily.

"I take Jasper whilst you teach Emmet some manners." I said.

"Pleasure." She growled. "I'll make sure his parts are _never_ functional. Poor Rose." She laughed and stooped into an attacking crouch.

"Ha, yehr right!" He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm _way_ stronger then you."

She hissed violently. "Bite me, you git!" And she lunged.

I watched in amazement, wondering if she would really kill him. I did hear a few things snap and worried if it was her, or him. It took a few minuits and Alice, Jasper and Rose came to watch, laughing mostly but Rosalie was yelling her head off. Esme stopped it when she heard the rackus.

"Children, you'll break the house down. Stop fighting Emmet."

The fighting stopped and i was relieved to see that Bella stood up strait without a hair not in place. Emmet on the other hand looked slightly feaked out with a couple of scratches healing quickly and with a bite mark on one bicep.

"I'm sorry Esme, he provoced me." She smiled sweetly before glaring at Jasper. "Edward..." She called.

"I'm on it." I walked towards Jasper but Esme stopped me.

"If your going to fight, do it tomorrow, outside." She sighed and walked towards Carlisle's office.

Rosalie growled at Bella and she just grinned back which annoyed Rose who walked over to Emmet and walked together back to their room.

* * *

Other then that my night was perfect.

I could never lose Bella again. Even though me elaving her had given her, and myself, so much pain, our lengthened absece from each other made us inseperable.

Since she was now a vampire our previous worries had evaporated. I could no longer harm her. I could hold on to her as tightly as i could without theb fear of snapping her delicate spine.

As i did now. We lay down on our bed and i held her close to me. We didn't need to talk. We didn't have to. Our silence was peaceful.

I breathed in her scent. I probed her thoughts and was glad that she let me. Our thoughts were both on the same thing but a house full of annoying vampires with brilliant hearing did dampen the idea. I had been suprised when Bella didn't notice how mangled her headboard had been in her Volturi room.

So we lay together, hardly breathing, and listened to the night.


	28. Note, Advertisement and Thanks

_I'm done!!! _I finally finished!!!! Just so you know, i may do a sequel where Bella is running away from the volturi or something but only after i finish one other of my stories.

Anyway. Thank you to all of my reviewers and i hope to transfer you all to my other Twilight fics. I'm very intrested in Dark Twilight fics and, at the moment, writting a story about Bella, after being left by Edward, starts to hurt herself to get over the pain. It's very different from my usual writing as i usually try to make mine angsty but rated 'T'. **Carved up Hearts **is a 'M' fic as it does include some mentions of rape and self harm. Please give it a go, but don't worry. It's not too graffic, just slightly disturbing. It's, obviously, a BellaEdward fic, in the end but i'm running out of people who wanna read it and you lot are my insparation so all, please read it.

Please give me idea's, via reviews as i sometimes accidentally delete PMs, about situations that i can include in my latest fic. I've only written the prolouge atm as i'm working on character and plot developement. The main characters are OCs and are Jacob and Nessie's children. They have powers like vampires do but they are also fighting their transformation and the female character imprints. They are twins called Rachel and Edward. I want to include the Volturi, whether they want to kill them or recruit them but i need ideas so tell me.

Sorry for using this as advertisment space but i really need all your support.

Anyway, i am also taking requests for storys. Just review them to me and i might get to them after i finish a story.

Acknowledgements go to my friends, Arianna, Seanagh, Danielle, Ellie and Katherin. Thankyou, especially, to Seanagh and Danielle for being my fellow Twilighters and botrherin to read my storys. Cheers. IU luv yoos fo much. Insparation is from my reviewers and the bands, Muse and Evanescence. Sagas worth of it.

Thankyou everyone!!!!

- V!olent Pixi V!P


End file.
